Not Today
by ines.faberry
Summary: L'histoire se passe à New York, Santana tente de reconquérir Brittany tendit que Quinn et Rachel démarrent une relation maladroite, mais les 4 jeunes filles vont vite être rattrapées par leur passé douteux et il se pourrait bien qu'elles perdent complètement la tête. FABERRY, BRITTANA avec un sous entendu de PEZBERRY.
1. Chapter 1

Nouveau Départ: FABERRY - BRITTANA

• • •

_Après un an à New York, Rachel Berry n'était plus vraiment cette jeune fille fragile est peu sûre d'elle qu'elle était au lycée. Elle avait aujourd'hui 18 ans et étudiais à la NYADA avec Santana Lopez, une de ces rivales au lycée qui fut ensuite son amie et colocataire. Les deux jeunes filles vivaient dans un appartement New-yorkais avec trois chambres. Kurt Hummel avait été leur troisième colocataire mais été parti il y a deux mois pour s'installer avec son petit ami Blaine à Time Square. La chambre de Kurt avait bien vite été récupérée par Brittany Pierce, ex-petite amie de Santana, qui elle démarrait des études dans une prestigieuse école de danse, n'ayant pas forcément les moyens de se payer une chambre avec une bourse d'étude insuffisante en vue de ces résultats scolaire elle n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'aller s'installer chez son ex-petite amie sous les insistance de Rachel qui refusait que son amie aille loger dans une auberge de jeunesse. Elles s'étaient donc retrouver toutes les trois dans cet appartement. Bien que Santana n'était plus très proches de Brittany, elles arrivaient quand même à passer de bon moments. Mais la visite d'une vielle connaissance au lycée fut un tournant pour les trois jeunes new-yorkaises. _

• • •

Comme à son habitude Rachel était en retard. Toujours très indécise sur les tenues qu'elle allait porter, ou sur l'endroit où elle avait poser ses affaires, il fallait toujours qu'elle s'y prenne trois heures à l'avance. Cette fois-ci elle cherchait ses escarpins impossible de savoir où elle les avaient mît.

**Santana:** Rachel qu'est ce que tu fous on est en retard!

**Rachel: **je trouve pas mes chaussures, bordel Santana t'as pas vu mes chaussures?

_Rachel disait rarement des injures telles que « bordel » « merde » ou « putain » elle n'en disait que lorsqu'elle était stressée, où très en colère dans ces cas là, il valait mieux éviter de la titiller pour éviter les foudres de miss Berry_

**Santana:** -levant un sourcil- elles sont devant toi.

**Rachel:** non pas celles là! Elles sont roses, je suis habillée en rouge!

Santana était agacée par son amie qui n'était jamais satisfaite de ce qui se présentait à elle, non mais pour qui elle se prenait ? La reine d'Angleterre ?

**Santana:** -soufflant- prend les miennes!

Les deux filles étaient enfin prêtes à partir lorsque la sonnette retenti. C'était assez rare qu'elles reçoivent du monde, mise à part Kurt qui venait de temps en temps, elles ne connaissaient pas grand monde ici.

**Brittany:** on sonne à la porte!

**Santana:** -exaspérée- bah ouvre!

**Brittany: **oh c'est bon -soufflant- je suis en culotte Santana!

**Santana:** qui n'a jamais vu ta culotte s'il te plaît Britt? Puis ça fera venir les visiteurs aller ouvre cette porte

Brittany souffla, « non mais elle me prend vraiment pour une catin celle-la ». _Elle se résigna donc à aller ouvrir, après plusieurs coups de sonnettes. _

**Brittany:** -ouvrant la porte- bonj- QUINN? Oh mon Dieu Quinn -prenant la blonde dans ses bras- tu m'as tellement manquée

Quinn ? Non c'était impossible Quinn était censée faire sa rentrée à Yale pour sa nouvelle année à New Heaven, se dit Rachel. Mais si elle était la debout plantée devant elle, toujours se même regard vide, sans expression, cette fille tellement mystérieuse qui ne laissait rien transparaître sur ses sentiments. Rachel essayait de paraître indifférente mais elle en voulait à Quinn. Elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir laissé de nouvelle pendant presque six mois alors qu'elle avait besoin d'elle, Quinn lui avait promit de garder le contact mais Rachel avait fini par admettre qu'elle et Quinn ne pourraient jamais être amie, que Quinn ne l'aimait pas et qu'elle n'avait pas son temps à perdre ici avec mini-Barbra alors elle avait essayer d'oublier Quinn. Mais de la voir débarquer comme ça l'avait mit fortement en colère. Mais jamais elle ne lui dirait.

**Santana:** Quinn. Contente de te voir après presque un an d'absence, je me souviens très bien de la dernière fois où je t'ai vue.

_La dernière fois que Santana avait vu Quinn, elles avaient couché ensemble*_

**Quinn :** je suis désolée de débarqué comme ça mais je viens d'acheter un appartement à New York et je voulais vous passer le bonjour

**Santana :** formidable, maintenant que tu nous a passé ton bonjour tu peux aussi nous passer le « au revoir » et rentrer chez toi.

**Rachel:** un appartement à New York ? Tu n'étudies plus à Yale ?

**Quinn : **non j'ai lâché mes études pour vivre ma passion pour la photographie -souriant- n'est-ce pas toi Rachel qui me disait qu'il valait mieux suivre ses rêves quitte à tout perdre que de vivre une vie qui n'est pas faite pour nous ? Et bien j'ai suivi ton conseil !

_Comment osait-elle ? Se pointer comme ça et faire comme si ne rien était. Dire à Rachel qu'elle avait écouté ses conseils alors qu'elle ne voulait pas être son amie. Revenir comme ça sans excuse valable. _Rachel répondit froidement « j'espère que ça marcheras pour toi» mais à vrai dire elle s'en fichait complètement, elle avait rayé Quinn de sa vie depuis longtemps.

**Rachel : **viens Santana on est en retard.

_Les filles partirent, elles avaient plus d'une demi-heure de retard._

• • •

21:00 à table:

_Brittany avait proposé à Quinn de rester pour le dîner, elle avait préparé une tarte et de la salade. Santana et Rachel venaient de rentrer et s'installèrent à table._

**Rachel: **donc comme ça tu t'installes à New York

**Quinn: **oui, YALE n'était pas fait pour moi visiblement; j'ai était admise dans une école de photographie à cinq minutes d'ici -souriant-

_**« Quinn Fabray si tu continues de sourire je t'enfonce la tête bien au fond de ta tarte. » **_se dit Santana.

**Rachel:** tu aimes la photo? -souriant- tu en as sur toi? J'aimerais beaucoup voir!

**Santana (pdv) :** *_**Et maintenant Rachel lui sourit. Mais quelle pauvre cruche ! Après tout ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle est amoureuse de Quinn ou quoi?...wait non non Rachel n'est pas lesbienne tu fabules Santana, gifle toi avant d'être attirée par Rachel. Met Quinn mal à l'aise voilà c'est parfait**__*_

**Santana:** oh oui elle l'aime la photo, moi aussi hein pas vrai -insistant- Quinn.

**Brittany: **-mettant un coup de pied à Santana sous la table- Santana! On devrait peut être aller chercher le dessert?

**Santana:** non en fait je vais me coucher je suis fatiguée. Bonne nuit.

**Rachel :** Santana !

_Santana quitta subitement la table laissant un froid dans la pièce. _

**Rachel:** je comprend pas ce qu'elle a, elle doit sûrement être fatiguée à cause des cours.

_Quinn avait comprit que Santana faisait référence à la nuit qu'elle avait passé avec elle où elle avait couché ensemble et prit des photos assez compromettantes. Brittany savait cette histoire mais Rachel n'avait été mise au courant._

**Brittany:** gâteau au chocolat ou tarte à la framboise?

**Quinn:** on peut avoir une part des deux?

**Brittany:** -gênée- bien sur.

_Les trois filles avaient pris le dessert, s'en était suivit une bonne heure de discussion avant que Brittany n'aille rejoindre Santana pour lui parler un peu. Rachel et Quinn elles, s'étaient installées dans la chambre de la brunette afin de regarder ensemble les photos de Quinn. _

• • •

[côté Santana et Brittany]

**Brittany:** Santana? Tu dors?

**Santana:** -ironiquement- non je chasse un hérisson albinos sous mon matelas tu veux m'aider?

**Brittany:** euh oh bah oui si tu veux on devrait peut être allumer la lumière alors...c'est quoi un hérisson albinos?

**Santana:** -riant malgré elle- non je rigolais Britt' oui je dors, enfin je dormais...tu voulais me parler?

**Brittany:** oui -s'asseyant à côté de son amie- pourquoi tu es comme ça?

**Santana:** comme quoi?

**Brittany:** méchante, avec moi...avec Quinn aussi?

**Santana:** -se braquant- je suis méchante pour me protéger, parce que vous m'avez faite souffrir toutes les deux

**Brittany:** j'en suis désolée Sanny mais je vois pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour que tu m'en veuille autant

**Santana:** tu m'as tourné le dos quand j'avais besoin de toi, tout ça pour bouche de Mérou qui est un gentil garçon mais qui ne comprendra jamais ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, je t'aimais Brittany, et je pense que je t'aimerais toujours comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un, tu étais ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, ma petite amie, celle avec qui je ne pouvais être méchante mais aujourd'hui je ressens comme un blocage avec toi, je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras sans être agacée, je ne peux plus rire avec toi sans avoir une retenue, je suis désolée mais ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant, jamais. Bien sur je serait toujours ton amie, mais j'ai apprit à vivre sans toi et tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et détruire tout ce que j'ai construit l'année dernière. Puis merde tu quitteras jamais Sam donc n'essaye pas de me faire ta pitié. Le monde des licornes et des arc-en-ciel c'est fini.

_elle avait essayé, essayé de retenir ses larmes mais c'était trop dur, le mot "jamais" lui avait laissé comme un goût amer dans la bouche, laissant couler une larme de ses grands yeux noirs. Brittany elle était restée de marbre, elle était partie dans rien dire et avait regagner sa chambre, la elle s'était laisser pleurer, comme jamais elle n'avait pleuré. _

• • •

[côté Rachel & Quinn]

**Rachel:** c'est magnifique, oh j'adore celle la c'est incroyable tout ce que tu fais Quinn, tu es tellement talentueuse!

**Quinn:** -riant- les compliments ça n'en fini jamais avec toi!

**Rachel: **-ironiquement- mais voyons tu es mon idole Quinn c'est normal

**Quinn:** -suivant le jeu de Rachel- oh et bien il faudrait quand même que tu fasses une photo avec ton idole?

**Rachel:** -tenant son smartphone- j'ai cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais -riant-

_elles prirent une photo, que Rachel s'empressa d'envoyer à Quinn avant de lui demander: _

**Rachel:** pourquoi tu n'as jamais répondu à mes messages?

**Quinn:** _***parce que je t'aime, et ça me faisait trop mal de te parler sans rien pouvoir dire***_ oh beh euh j'étais occupée je suis désolée, mais on va rattraper le temps perdu hein! Comment vas Brody? _***ce connard pff***_

**Rachel:** qu'il aille au diable celui la; on a rompu il y a trois mois, c'était un dealer et un gigolo, je ne m'étalerais pas sur le sujet il s'est juste bien foutu de ma gueule, lui comme les autres. '_*__**oui tu fais parti des autres Quinn Fabray***_

**Quinn:** -gênée- oh.

**Rachel:** tu vas rester dormir ici?

**Quinn:** pourquoi tu veux que je m'en aille?

**Rachel:** Non. -pause- J'aimerais que tu restes, il est tard et j'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Quinn: -souriant- toujours aussi anxieuse?

Rachel: seulement pour les personnes que j'aime. _**'*merde pourquoi je dis ça moi ? Si Santana m'avait entendu elle m'aurait giflé tellement fort que la peau de ma joue serait rester collée contre la paume de sa main* **_

_le cœur de Quinn fit un bond, elle se mit à rougir. Elle l'aimait, oui elle aimait Rachel pas comme elle avait aimé Finn, Puck ou Sam; non la elle l'aimait vraiment, comme Jack aime Rose; comme Chuck aime Blair ou comme Homer aime la Duff. Mais elle l'a détestait en même temps; oui elle détestait aimer cette fille qui lui paraissait si inaccessible, si parfaite. Voilà pourquoi elle l'avait détesté pendant temps d'années, elle détestait le fait d'aimer une fille qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Leur lèvres s'approchèrent, _

**Quinn:** -bafouillant- euh hum bonne nuit Rachel

_Quinn ne voulait pas embrasser Rachel, non elle avait peur de tout gâcher._

**Rachel: **-rougissant- oh bah euh tu vas..tu vas dormir ici dans ma chambre je prend le canapé

**Quinn:** non le canapé suffira merci, tu as des couvertures?

**Rachel:** oui il y en a, il y en deux sur...sur le canapé. -pause- Oh et tient prend un oreiller.

**Quinn: **-fermant la porte- bonne nuit Rachel.

**Rachel:** bonne nuit Quinn. _**'*merde j'ai faillit embrasser Quinn, lol non je suis pas attirée par Quinn n'importe quoi moi***_

• • •

_Ce matin la Quinn s'était levée tôt, 8:00 était affiché sur sa montre. Après une nuit à avoir serré l'oreiller de Rachel contre elle en pouvant respirer son parfum de vanille, elle avait du malgré elle quitter les bras de Morphée afin de se rendre à sa première journée d'apprentissage photographique. Elle avait d'abord bu un café, et était retourné discrètement dans la chambre de Rachel afin de récupérer son appareil photo, là, elle avait pu voir le visage angélique de Rachel qui dormait à poing fermé, seuls quelques bruns de soleil rentraient à travers son volet à moitié fermé laissant la peau bronzée de Rachel apparaître en brillance dans le noir, Quinn ne pu s'empêcher à ce moment la de prendre son amie en photo. _

**Santana:** déjà debout?

**Quinn:** oui j'ai cours dans vingt minutes, tu aurais du maquillage?

**Santana:** depuis quand tu te maquilles?

**Quinn:** depuis aujourd'hui tient autant commencer un jour! Sérieusement Santana c'est professionnel.

**Santana:** je te passe du maquillage...seulement si tu me laisse t'accompagner à ton nouveau travail!

**Quinn:** -perplexe- oh bah oui pas de problème

• • •

_Santana et Quinn marchaient toutes les deux dans les rues de New York, un silence froid s'était installé entre les deux jeunes femmes; Quinn vint combler cette conversation inexistante avec une question qui dérangeait Santana, _

**Quinn:** alors toi et Brittany c'est reparti?

**Santana:** reparti? Tu veux dire qu'on s'est remise ensemble?

**Quinn:** oui

**Santana:** non, non elle est encore avec Sam ils vivent juste une relation à distance

**Quinn:** oh...les relations à distance n'ont pas bonne réputation, ça ne durera pas longtemps leur histoire surtout si Sam vit à Los Angeles!

**Santana:** oui enfin bref elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Et toi avec Rachel?

**Quinn:** comment ça? Rachel n'est pas mon ex..enfin je comprend pas

**Santana:** non mais vous avez l'air plus proches que jamais, tu as passé beaucoup de temps dans la chambre de Rachel tu vas pas me dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé!

**Quinn:** que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe?

**Santana:** oh arrête Quinn souvient toi de ce que tu m'as dis le soir où on a...enfin tu vois

**Quinn:** j'ai pas envie de reparler de cette soirée

**Santana:** -haussant le thon- oh Quinn on a juste couché ensemble on a pas enterré un cadavre!

**Quinn:** ssshhh Santana! Oui et bien c'était cool mais j'aimerais effacé ce passage de ma mémoire

**Santana:** "_elle ne me remarque pas, je suis nulle, quand je suis avec elle j'ai l'impression de redevenir Lucy_" et j'en passe, Quinn réveille toi, Rachel s'est battue pour être ton amie, elle t'as toujours défendue, contre tout le monde, elle est toujours restée là avec toi à te soutenir alors que tu la rejetait sans cesse. Elle n'aurait pas fait ça si elle n'avait pas un minimum de sentiments pour toi.

**Quinn:** non c'est ridicule, elle veut juste être mon amie, elle aime encore Finn j'en suis sur!

**Santana:** elle pense l'aimer, où peut être bien qu'elle l'aime mais elle peut aussi t'aimer d'une autre façon.

**Quinn:** on est arrivée, on s'appelle si tu veux.

• • •

_Brittany s'était levée avant Rachel, à 10:00, n'ayant pas cours aujourd'hui elle traînait en pyjama devant les dessins-animé avant que la brunette ne se lève, _

**Rachel:** bonjour Britt' -souriant- où sont les autres?

**Brittany:** Quinn doit être à son cours de photo je pense, et Santana je sais pas, vous aviez cours aujourd'hui?

**Rachel:** non on a une semaine de vacances, Santana a peut être du aller faire un tour. -s'installant à côté de Brittany- Tu as l'air triste tu veux m'en parler?

**Brittany:** oh bah non je ne suis pas triste, j'ai juste baillé et ça m'a donné les larmes aux yeux voilà...

**Rachel:** Sam te manque?

**Brittany: **pas vraiment

**Rachel:** Santana te manque alors?

**Brittany:** pourquoi elle me manquerait? Je la voit tous les jours

**Rachel: **votre couple te manque, enfin tu es sûre d'aimer Sam? Où c'est juste un ami dont tu te sers pour oublier Santana?

**Brittany: **vraiment Rachel tu dis trop de mots dans une seule phrase et c'est trop dur de répondre à des questions si compliquées, je suis juste fatiguée, fatiguée de devoir toujours faire des choix, d'être amoureuse, d'être complètement débile, des fois j'aimerais juste monter en haut d'une montagne et de hurler, de hurler jusqu'à devenir muette.

**Rachel:** d'être débile? Tu n'as rien de débile Brittany, tu es juste...-cherchant le terme- comment dire...plus joyeuse?

**Brittany: **oh arrête s'il te plaît, je suis débile mais pas naïve

**Rachel:** non tu es intelligente, mais à ta manière, tu as beaucoup d'humour, de sensibilité, tu ne réfléchi pas avant d'agir et fais ce que tu as envie, c'est un peu tout ce que je n'ai pas!

**Brittany:** mais toi tu as tout le reste, le talent, les bonnes notes, une vie tranquille...bon par contre la beauté c'est moi faut pas déconner -riant-

**Rachel:** -riant- tu as aussi du répondant. Et le talent tu en as plus que moi dans la danse.

• • •

19:00

**Quinn:** les filles j'ai un truc à vous dire, assez important!

**Rachel:** oui on t'écoute

**Quinn:** voilà dans un mois je pars une semaine à Los Angeles pour faire des photos pour une agence de voyage je me demandais si ça vous intéressait de venir avec moi afin qu'on puisse voir Finn, Puck, Sam peut être Mercedes si elle est encore là bas?

**Brittany:** oui c'est une bonne idée

**Rachel:** ça peut être intéressant...mais louper une semaine de cours? Bon oui je peux louper une semaine -souriant-

**Santana:** Finnocence, Crête-Man et Bouche de Mérou? Non merci! Sans parler de Black Mamba qui fera encore sa diva avec son album des ténèbres! Non je préfère garder l'appart pour moi toute seule et inviter des copines.

**Quinn:** -levant un sourcil- quelles copines? On est tes seules amies!

**Santana:** pas ce genre de copines.

_Brittany regarda Santana avec mépris, son sourire permanent disparu en une seule seconde, ce qui ne laissa pas Santa indifférente._

**Rachel:** mais non viens avec nous -faisant une moue- s'il te plaît

**Santana:** non.

**Brittany: **Santana!

**Santana:** quoi?

**Brittany:** dis oui

**Santana:** non.

**Brittany:** oui.

**Santana:** non.

**Rachel:** stp.

**Quinn:** laissez la tranquille bon sang je comprend qu'elle ne veuille pas venir! Entre Rachel qui passera son temps avec Finn parce qu'elle l'aime encore, Brittany qui sera avec Sam à roucouler comme des écureuil en hibernation, et moi qui ne pourrait lui tenir compagnie avec ma mission photo elle va pas passer ses soirée avec Puck et ses conquêtes?! Bien.

Santana remercia son amie du regard.

**Rachel:** comment ça " Rachel qui passera son temps avec Finn parce qu'elle l'aime encore " ?

**Quinn:** -quittant la pièce- laisse tomber, on s'appelle plus tard.

voilà un premier chapitre, bon la dernière fois que j'ai écrit une fiction c'était il y a trois ans bien qu'elle avait eu du succès (elle était vraiment nulle haha) ce n'était pas une fiction sur Glee. Bon j'avoue que je préfère les dialogues que les descriptions donc j'espère que c'est assez compréhensible. Dans le prochain chapitre les filles seront à Los Angeles, et il y aura peut être quelques rebondissements. Bonne journée xoxo.

Ps : les phrases écrite entres * * sont les pensées des personnages.


	2. Chapter 2

• • •

retrouvailles, amours, mensonges

******CALIFORNIA HERE WE GO**

_Santana n'avait aucune idée de comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans cet avion alors qu'elle avait passé un mois à s'opposer à ce voyage. Assise à côté de Rachel, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles elle regardait par le hublot de l'avion les nuages puisqu'il n'y avait que ça à voir. Rachel assise à ses côtés lisait un livre. A quelques rangées plus loin étaient assises Brittany et Quinn qui dormaient toutes les deux. _

• • •

LA 13:20

Les quatre filles descendirent de l'avion, rejoignant l'aéroport afin de récupérer leurs bagages. Elles s'arrêtèrent dans un snack manger un sandwiche car elles n'avaient rien mangé depuis tôt ce matin. Là, elle virent un grand garçon, un visage leur paraissant familier, c'était Finn Hudson, (ex?) petit ami de Rachel, ancien quaterback du lycée McKinley et leader des New Direction. Santana s'approcha de lui la première:

**Santana:** hé Finnocence -souriant-

**Finn:** salut Santana -souriant-

**Santana:** oh viens par la grande perche -le prenant dans ses bras- c'est cool de te revoir!

**Finn:** le voyage n'a pas été trop chiant?

**Santana:** oh bah aux côtés de Rachel pendant 3h c'est jamais la joie mais bon on fait avec -riant-

**Rachel:** -au loin- eh!

**Santana:** ça va je rigole atchoum. _(*atchoum fait référence à un nain de Blanche-Neige et les 7 nains) _

_Quinn et Brittany allèrent saluer Finn. Puis vint le tour de Rachel, _

**Rachel:** salut -lui faisant la bise-

_Quinn regardait la scène avec un peu d'agacement, les voir tous les deux si proches l'énervait au plus haut point, elle fit mine de ne pas s'y intéresser et jouait avec son téléphone portable. _

Les cinq amis quittèrent ensuite l'aéroport, Finn accompagna les filles dans leur chambre d'hôtel, il leur proposa ensuite d'aller au restaurant ce soir, elles acceptèrent.

• • •

17h45 chambre d'hôtel:

**Santana:** je prend ce lit!

**Quinn: **toute seule?

**Santana: **bah oui toute seule voyons!

**Quinn:** très drôle Santana, et nous ont dors par terre?

**Santana:** écoute il y a un canapé, une baignoire et un lit simple chacun sa merde -riant-

**Rachel:** -ironiquement- c'est moi la diva ici bougez tous allez hop

**Santana:** tu mériterais que je t'étouffe violemment avec ce coussin -riant-

**Rachel:** -mettant un coup de coussin à Santana- tu crois pas si bien dire.

_C'est ainsi qu'une bataille de polochon s'entama dans la chambre d'hôtel, les quatre filles se sautèrent dessus, prirent tous ce qu'elles trouvaient pour se le lancer dans la figure; _

**Rachel:** -faisant mine d'être blessée- aille mon œil -mettant ses mains sur son visage-

**Quinn:** -affolée- Rachel ça va? -s'approchant- Rachel?

**Rachel:** -mettant un énorme coup de coussin sur la tête de Quinn- AHHHHHH

_Santana riait à en pleurer face à cette scène, elle n'en pouvait plus de voir que Quinn avait couru lorsque Rachel était sois disant blessée et la façon dont Rachel l'avait entourloupée c'était trop hilarant, seulement elle ne fit pas attention et Brittany arriva derrière elle lui remettant un coup de coussin. S'en était trop pour Santana et Quinn, les deux se chargèrent de donner une bonne leçon à leurs amies. Quinn prit Rachel comme un sac à patate, Santana fit de même pour Brittany les amenant dans la baignoire de la chambre d'hôtel elles les mirent dedans avant d'allumer l'eau sur les deux filles qui étaient encore habillés. _

• • •

19:30

Quinn Santana Rachel et Brittany partirent en direction du restaurant. Arrivées là-bas elles virent Sam et Noah que Finn avait aussi invités, ce fut une surprise pour les quatre, elles furent contentes de les retrouver, surtout Brittany qui avait l'air plutôt contente de retrouver son petit ami Sam, enfin du point de vue de Santana elle avait l'air contente. Rachel prit place entre Finn et Brittany, Sam à côté de Brittany, Santana en face de Sam à côté de Quinn et Puck à côté de Quinn face à Rachel.

20:15

Le groupe d'amis mangeaient, riaient et se racontaient quelques souvenir du lycée. Seulement Rachel se sentait mal à l'aise avec Finn ne sachant pas trop s'ils étaient encore ensemble ou non. Quinn essayait de ne pas prêter attention à Rachel et discutait avec Puck et Santana. Brittany et Sam eux chuchotaient dans leur coin.

21:55

**Finn:** Rachel tu veux qu'on aille faire un petit tour?

**Puck:** traduction: tu veux qu'on aille baiser cinq minutes dans une ruelle sombre?

**Santana:** -tapant dans la main de Puck- excellente traduction mec

**Quinn :** arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi.

**Finn:** eh! On va juste discuter

**Rachel:** -gênée- oui je veux bien. Et Santana évite ce genre de remarque merci.

_Santana pouffa de rire sur sa chaise, Quinn lui lança un regard noir mais rejoint bien vite le rire de l'hispanique qui s'en tordait sur sa chaise. Brittany les regardaient avec incompréhension. _

Rachel et Finn partirent, suivit de Sam et Brittany qui eux aussi voulaient passer du temps tous les deux. Ils ne restaient plus que Santana, Quinn et Puck;

**Puck:** ça change pas beaucoup de mes soirées habituelles, Puckerman et deux filles

**Santana:** t'es dégueulasse

**Puck:** ça te dérangeait pas il y a trois ans

**Santana:** on a jamais fait un plan à trois, puis j'étais déjà lesbienne imbécile, t'était juste une distraction du dimanche après-midi

**Puck:** et du lundi matin, du mardi soir, de la fin de matinée du mercredi, de la nuit du jeudi, du midi du vendredi et oh toute la journée le samedi -riant-

**Santana:** tu délires complètement -riant-

**Quinn:** t'as pas changé toi -souriant-

**Puck:** non sérieusement tout ça c'est fini pour moi, les filles tout, j'ai mit Puckzilla au repos

**Quinn:** -se retenant de rire- quoi tu es devenu gay?

**Puck:** -outré- quoi? Non! Je cherche juste une relation stable

**Quinn:** -ironiquement- de préférence avec une fille déjà prise?

**Puck:** non, Quinn je suis sérieux je cherche un avenir plus grand que les soirées en boîte de nuit et les coups d'un soir, comment veux tu que Beth vienne chez moi si je ne suis pas capable de me tenir une soirée?

_Beth, le nom qu'il aurait mieux fait d'éviter de prononcer, elle manquait énormément à Quinn et l'évocation de son prénom lui faisait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Elle se raidit sur sa chaise, changeant complètement de sujet. Santana et Puck comprirent son mal aise et firent comme ci il ne s'était rien passé et leur soirée continua dans de bons termes. _

• • •

Le couple Sam+ Brittany ne perdit pas de temps avant de passer à l'acte, trois mois sans se voir c'était long, surtout pour Sam. Seulement pour Brittany il était plus difficile de le faire, bien qu'elle n'avait jamais eu de retenue pour les relations sexuelles, depuis que Santana lui avait dit que ce ne serait plus jamais pareille entres elles, elle se sentait perdue, tout ce qu'elle faisait lui paraissait fade, elle ne ressentait plus que pour Sam une vielle amitié qu'elle cherchait encore, car c'est vrai que c'est deux là n'avaient rien en commun mise à part leur gentillesse et leur blondeur.

Rachel et Finn eux, entrèrent dans la chambre d'étudiant de Finn, elle ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire. C'était comme ci elle ne connaissait plus Finn, il n'était plus ce garçon charmant du lycée qui essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire toujours plaisir, non c'était un homme, toujours un peu maladroit mais plus très à l'écoute de Rachel. Elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'ils n'avaient rien en communs et qu'il valait mieux comblé le silence par quelques baisés, car oui, Rachel ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il n'y avait plus rien entres eux. Finn remarqua la gêne de Rachel dans ses baisés.

**Finn : **on est pas obligé de faire ça Rachel si tu n'en a pas envie

**Rachel :** tu m'as vraiment manqué Finn, puis tu es célibataire, moi aussi et on avait promit de se retrouver alors voilà on est bien tous les deux.

**Finn :** non arrête Rachel, on est plus au lycée, on est pas obligé de se remettre ensemble parce qu'on se l'est promit au lycée. On a grandit, on a plus les mêmes passions, regarde ça fait une heure que tu es ici on avait rien à se dire, il faut savoir passer à autre chose

**Rachel :** donc ça y est c'est définitif ? -se mettant à pleurer- tu m'avais promis Finn, tu m'avais promis qu'on se retrouverais, qu'on vivrait ensemble et heureux

**Finn **: il arrive parfois qu'on ne puisse pas tenir ses promesses

**Rachel :** non, quand tu crois en quelque chose tu t'y accroche très fort

**Finn :** même au risque de tout perdre ?

**Rachel :** -essayant de reprendre son calme- on ne peut pas tout arrêter comme ça

**Finn:** c'était déjà fini depuis bien longtemps, tu as fait ton choix il y a un an en sortant avec Brody

**Rachel :** c'était une erreur tout le monde fait des erreurs

**Finn :** je pense que tu devrais partir, on en reparlera plus tard si tu veux bien

Rachel parti en pleurant. _Finn avait beaucoup de peine pour la jeune fille, mais quand les sentiments ne sont pas là il est impossible de faire semblant, il préférait rester ami avec Rachel pour qui il avait beaucoup d'estime. _

• • •

2:39 chambre d'hôtel

_Quinn dormait dans le lit simple, elle avait prit soin d'ouvrir le canapé lit au cas où Brittany ou Rachel rentrerait, Santana elle, dormait dans le lit double qui était séparé du lit de Quinn d'une simple table de nuit. Rachel entra bruyamment dans la chambre_

**Santana:** -les yeux à moitié ouvert- putain Rachel

_sans allumé la lumière, Rachel se déshabilla, enfila un short et un t shirt et se mit dans le lit à côté de Santana, la elle se mit à pleurer doucement en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible._ Santana l'entendit et se retourna, elle mit son bras autour de Rachel,

**Santana:** -chuchotant- tu veux m'en parler?

**Rachel:** -pleurant en silence- non, non merci

_Santana tira Rachel par le bras la traînant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Quinn avait entendu Rachel pleurer et se mit à pleurer aussi, elle ne pouvait pas supporter de l'entendre pleurer. Elle décida de se lever et d'aller écouter sa conversation avec Santana dans la salle de bain. _

• • •

**Santana:** c'est Finnocence? Vous vous êtes disputez?

**Rachel:** -essayant d'articuler- c'est...il a...-entre deux sanglot- on s'est embrassé

**Santana:** et alors? Tu l'aimes non?

**Rachel:** oui

Quinn se mit à pleurer encore plus en entendant cette conversation, elle compris trop tôt qu'il était impossible qu'elle soit avec Rachel un jour. Elle avait essayé de lui dire au lycée, mais en voyant que la jeune fille était heureuse avec Finn elle s'était résignée à ne rien dire. Mais elle avait pensé en retournant à New York que c'était bon, mais en voyant que Rachel aimait toujours Finn elle comprit que Rachel ne l'aimerait jamais.

**Rachel:** ...mais après ça il m'a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus continuer, qu'on était pas fait pour être ensemble

_Brittany qui revenait de chez Sam entra dans la salle de bain, Quinn en profita pour s'y glisser aussi._

**Santana:** c'était la meilleure chose à faire Rachel soit réaliste, vous êtes trop différents -regardant Quinn- tu trouveras quelqu'un qui saura t'aimer à ta juste valeur, et Finnocence trouvera une femme ou un homme qui sait ? -riant- qui saura l'écouter et l'aimer.

**Rachel :** mais...enfin c'est tellement dur de devoir se séparé des gens qu'on aime

**Quinn :** t'étais vraiment certaine de l'aimer ? Où tu t'accrochais à un amour de lycée qui n'existait plus ?

**Rachel :** tout est embrouillée dans mon esprit Quinn. Je pense que je vais retourner me coucher.

Les quatre filles regagnèrent chacune leur lit. Rachel ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à Finn, à tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, mais aussi à Quinn, pourquoi avait-elle poser une question pareille ? Est ce qu'elle voulait récupérer Finn ? Peut être que Finn l'avait à nouveau quittée pour Quinn. Puis pourquoi Santana avait parlé d'amour en fixant Quinn ? Il n'y avait plus de doute pour Rachel Finn l'avait quitté pour Quinn.

• • •

_Santana et Quinn étaient les première levée elle décidèrent d'aller faire un tour en attendant que les deux marmottes Brittany et Rachel ne daigne se lever. Rachel se leva vers 11h du matin, toujours aussi triste, elle se fit un café et commanda des croissants par le room service pour Brittany et elle. Elle alla ensuite apporter un café à Brittany_

**Brittany :** bonjour Rachel -souriant- merci pour le café

**Rachel : **de rien. Pourquoi tu es rentrée hier ? Enfin je veux dire, ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Sam je pensais que tu aurais préférer passer la nuit avec lui

**Brittany :** je sais plus vraiment où on en est lui et moi, hier soir après avoir fait l'amour

_Rachel regardait Brittany bizarrement, elle avait toujours eu un problème à parler de relation sexuelle avec ses amies, d'autant plus quand elles utilisaient le terme « faire l'amour », elle incita cependant Brittany à continuer,_

**Brittany :** on a longuement discuter, il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré une fille et qu'il essayait de ne pas se rapprocher d'elle mais qu'il se sentait de plus en plus mal vis-à-vis de moi,

**Rachel :** et toi tu penses que c'est mal ? Tu veux te battre pour le garder ?

**Brittany :** non, enfin c'est difficile de garder une relation à distance donc si il rencontre quelqu'un je veux juste qu'il me le dise avant, bien sur je ne lui pardonnerais pas si il me trompe où autre chose mais l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas, peut être que j'ai justement besoin de me retrouver seule quelques temps histoire de prendre du temps pour moi

**Rachel : **c'est une sage décision Britt, allez va t'habiller on va aller faire un peu de shopping.

• • •

16:00

_Santana et Brittany était à l'hôtel. Quinn avait insisté pour que Rachel l'accompagne à son stage de photo. Elles avaient toutes les deux passé l'après-midi là bas mais Rachel avait été froide et distante avec Quinn qui n'en comprenait pas la raison. Sur le chemin du retour, Quinn décida de parler à son amie. _

**Quinn : **tu veux parler Rachel ?

**Rachel : **pourquoi tu voudrais parler à une idiote ?

**Quinn :** une idiote ?

**Rachel : **je suis qu'une pauvre conne, oui j'ai dit conne regarde ce que tu me fais dire Fabray

_ouch, non seulement elle répétait un gros mot deux fois, chose rare pour Rachel mais en plus elle appelait Quinn par son nom de famille, comme Quinn lui faisait au lycée _

**Rachel :** pourquoi tu fais ça ? Une fois ça ne t'as pas suffit ? Je pensais que tu avais changé, qu'on étaient devenues amies, j'y ai cru, mais tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule ! Me voler Finn, en fait tu as fait semblant d'être mon amie tout ce temps pour pouvoir le récupérer ! Mais merde Quinn qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me détestes autant ? Je voulais juste être ton amie il fallait me le dire si tu ne voulais pas au lieu de m'humilier de la sorte.

**Quinn : **attend, attend...Quoi ? Moi te voler Finn ? -riant amèrement- t'es complètement timbrée ma pauvre fille, quand vas tu comprendre que je n'aime pas Finn ? Je suis lesbienne Rachel !

**Rachel : **de quoi ?...Non attend arrête Quinn ne me ment pas

**Quinn :** donc c'est encore comme ça que tu me vois ? Comme cette garce du lycée ? J'ai grandit Rachel mais apparemment toi non puisque tu joues encore les victimes comme au lycée !

**Rachel :** les victimes ? Excuse nous miss «personne ne me remarque, tout le monde m'ignore depuis que j'ai eu un gosse à seize ans»

Quinn se retint à ce moment là de ne pas gifler Rachel. Elle garda son calme. Rachel essaya de changer de sujet,

**Rachel :** mais depuis combien de temps tu es...enfin voilà

**Quinn :** lesbienne Rachel, lesbienne ! Je pensais que tu n'aurais aucune gêne avec ça en vue de ta situation familiale mais merde en fait tu es comme les autres

**Rachel :** non Quinn je suis désolée attend s'il te plaît Quinn !

_Mais si Quinn n'était pas avec Finn, pourquoi était t-elle si distante de Rachel ? Avais-t-elle peur de lui dire quelque chose, ou peut être qu'elle était en couple avec Santana d'où la raison pour laquelle Santana ne voulait pas se remettre avec Britt et passait beaucoup de temps avec Quinn. _

Rachel se mit à courir en direction de son amie qui avait avancé plus loin

**Rachel :** -essoufflée- Quinn attend moi s'il te plaît tu marches trop vite

**Quinn :** tu devrais peut être te demander si ce n'est pas toi qui est trop lente Berry.

_Et toc, Quinn n'avait guère apprécié que Rachel l'appelle Fabray alors elle lui renvoyait la pareille en l'appelant Berry, elles étaient quittes sur ce coup la._

• • •

Quinn et Brittany faisaient toutes les deux une petite sieste avant de sortir ce soir. Santana lissait les cheveux de Rachel dans la salle de bain :

**Rachel :** je peux te poser une question Santana ?

**Santana :** tu viens de le faire -riant-

**Rachel :** c'est très sérieux ça concerne Quinn

**Santana :** '*j'ai une tête à régler les problèmes de couples moi?* lance toi petit poucet j'ai pas toute la vie devant moi !

**Rachel :** et bien Quinn m'a avoué qu'elle est lesbienne...et au départ avant qu'elle me dise ça je pensais qu'elle était distante avec moi parce qu'elle sortait avec Finn, et que donc il ne voulait plus de moi pour ça mais quand j'ai su qu'elle était lesbienne j'ai vite compris qu'en fait elle sort avec toi c'est bien ça ?

Santana se mit à rire, puis elle se brûla le doigt avec le fer à lisser et se mit à jurer en espagnol

**Santana :** Quinn et moi ? Alors ça c'est la blague de l'année ! A cause de tes conneries je me suis brûlée avec mon fer à lisser punaise

**Rachel :** ça me paraissait logique...

**Santana :** et il ne t'ai jamais venu à l'esprit que Quinn pouvait avoir des sentiments pour toi par exemple ?

**Rachel : **qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

**Santana :** _**'*oups j'ai fait une gaffe ^^'***_ non rien oublie ça, si tu m'en reparle je te montrerais Snixx.

• • •

_Quinn, Rachel, Santana et Brittany partirent toutes les quatre dans un restaurant en bord de mer [...]_

Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura un rapprochement entre Rachel et Quinn. J'ai lu vos reviews, j'était toute contente d'en avoir déjà 3, alors merci pour les compliments :) et je m'abonne à toutes les personnes qui me laisse des reviews donc profitez en ;). J'espère avoir mit l'essentiel et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe mais quand je suis passionnée par mon histoire je ne fait pas attention :p. On se retrouve pour un prochain chapitre, à très vite. xoxo.


	3. Chapter 3

_« j'ai l'impression de t'avoir toujours connu, qu'une partie de moi a toujours su qu'on finirait ensemble. »_

• • •

**Chamboulements**

_Brittany, Santana, Rachel et Quinn étaient au restaurant, elles profitait de la chaleur californienne sur une terrasse au bord de la mer. L'air était chaud, les quatre amies riaient, elles avaient toutes fait abstraction de leurs querelles quotidienne, passant cette soirée calmement. Elles avaient toutes prit leur maillots de bains afin de se faire un bain de minuit après avoir mangé, mais Brittany n'était pas tranquille, elle avait peur que ses amies partent sans elle, étant très perturbée par la solitude et angoissée à l'idée de se retrouver seule dans un lieu public, elle rappelait sans cesse à ses amies qu'il fallait qu'elles l'attendent. _

**Brittany:** je vais au petit coin. Santana vient avec moi s'il te plaît

**Santana :** non vraiment Britt t'as vraiment besoin que je t'accompagne ? Ce sont juste des toilettes

**Brittany :** je t'en pris Santana, je suis pas tranquille...depuis le jour ou on a cru qu'il y avait une fusillade au lycée et que je me suis retrouvée seule dans un toilette pensant mourir je-

**Santana :** c'est bon. C'est bien parce que c'est toi.

_les deux partirent. Il n'en fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Quinn et Rachel pour payer et se sauver en courant direction la plage qui se trouvait en face. Il n'y avait personne vu l'heure tardive, les deux jeunes filles retirèrent leurs vêtements et se retrouvèrent donc en maillot de bain, Rachel portait un bikini rose fluo à pois blancs, et Quinn portait un trikini bleu canard, elles entrèrent chacune leur tour dans l'eau qui au début leur paraissait froide mais se réchauffa bien vite au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient. De leur côté Brittany et Santana virent que Quinn et Rachel ne les avaient pas attendu pour aller se baigner et partirent les rejoindre. Quinn et Rachel avaient avancé loin du bord, elles n'avaient plus pieds mais la température de l'eau était plutôt tiède. Rachel regarda Quinn un instant, elles riaient toutes les deux, s'éclaboussaient._

**Quinn :** ça te va bien le rose, tu devrais en porter plus souvent

**Rachel :** -riant- voyons Quinn il fait nuit comment tu peux voir que mon maillot de bain est rose ?

**Quinn :** peut être parce que c'est moi qui te l'ai acheté pour ton anniversaire

**Rachel :** ah oui...sachant que je suis née en décembre c'était très intelligent -riant-

**Quinn :** on était même pas amies, estime toi heureuse -riant-

**Rachel : **rappelle moi pourquoi tu me l'avais offert déjà ? Ah oui pour que je me ridiculise en portant ce maillot de bain avec ma poitrine de playmobil

**Quinn :** j'étais déjà drôle à l'époque -ironiquement-. Non honnêtement je voulais voir à quel point tu étais sexy dedans et bien c'est réussi, tu aurais du le mettre pour aller au lycée au lieu de tes vieux pulls avec des rênes. -riant-

**Rachel :** non voyons Quinn, je t'aurais mit mal à l'aise

**Quinn :** … ou pas

_Rachel poussa Quinn plus profondément dans l'eau, mais celle ci la tira par la taille afin qu'elle se retrouve sous l'eau elle aussi. Rachel tira Quinn un peu plus vers elle, lui déposant d'abord un baisé chaste sur le coin des lèvres, Quinn lui rendit son baisé cette fois ci il était plus entreprenant une main dans les cheveux de la brune l'autre sur ses fesses. Rachel la serrait contre elle, c'était tout nouveau pour la jeune fille mais elle appréciait, elle avait toujours trouvé Quinn très sexy et s'était toujours demandé comment c'était de l'embrasser, demandant l'avis de Finn principalement mais aussi de Sam ou Puck._

**Santana:** -criant- hé les grosses quand vous aurez fini de vous soulager dans l'eau vous pourrez peut être venir avec nous on a ramené des glaces!

**Brittany :** laisse les tranquilles, c'est bien qu'elles s'assument enfin

**Santana :** oh je pense pas que ça va être si facile avec ces deux là il va forcément y avoir un bug d'un côté

**Brittany :** ne soit pas si pessimiste Sanny, regarde nous, ça avait prit du temps mais on avait quand même eu une super année ensemble

**Santana : **oui...mais on s'est séparée alors je ne pense pas que cet argument soit bon

**Brittany :** cela n'empêche pas que tu me manques, le Brittana me manque

**Santana :** Brittana ?

**Brittany :** contraction de Brittany et Santana, comme le Finchel ou le Puckleberry à l'époque du lycée

**Santana :** génial, j'ai trouvé un mot de passe pour mon compte Twitter

**Brittany :** San tu viens de me donner ton mot de passe...

**Santana :** tu sais te servir de Twitter ?

**Brittany : **-gênée- non..

**Santana :** formidable -riant-

Rachel arriva la première toute gênée, _elle avait dit à Quinn qu'elle ne dirait rien à Santana pour l'instant._

**Santana:** l'eau est bonne hein, pas que l'eau d'ailleurs

**Quinn:** c'est quoi ton problème Sanny -souriant- t'es tellement en manque que tu t'imagines des choses va te soulager derrière ce rocher si tu n'en peux plus

**Santana:** très drôle Fabray.

**Brittany: **on a ramené des glaces; bon elles sont un peu fondues maintenant

**Rachel:** pas grave ça se mange quand même

**Santana:** ça se lèche surtout. **WANKY. **

**Quinn:** ta gueule.

**Rachel: **Santana peut dire ce qu'elle veut ça ne m'atteint pas laisser moi juste profiter de ma glace, la nourriture c'est précieux.

**Santana :** ok Big Mama.

**Brittany:** je pense que Rachel est nourriturophile

**Quinn:** -riant- caféophile aussi

**Santana:** puis Quinnophile

Santana parti dans un fou rire. Rachel et Quinn firent mine de bouder,

**Brittany : **c'était nul.

**Quinn :** oh Britt je t'aime quand tu es comme ça -embrassant sa copine sur la joue-

**Santana :** eh pas touche à Britt okay ? Sinon moi je tripote le nain.

**Quinn :** tu n'oserais pas.

**Santana : **Berry ramène ta paire de roberts ici

**Rachel :** je ne suis pas un jouet les filles, alors si tu veux tripoter des « roberts » comme tu viens de le dire, tu touches les tient.

**Brittany :** je t'aime Rachel

**Quinn :** moi aussi je t'aime Rach -riant-

**Santana :** HAHA Quinn t'aime Rachel...wait pourquoi personne ne m'aime moi ?

Quinn, Rachel et Brittany enlacèrent toutes les trois leur amie

**Rachel : **mais si on t'aime Santana, même si tu es la fille la plus chiante qu'on connaisse

**Santana :** je boude, c'est toi Berry qui dit ça !

**Brittany & Quinn :** ...et on approuve

**Santana : **vous êtes nulles et moches, je comprend votre jalousie.

• • •

**Rachel:** l'inconvénient d'une glace fondue c'est que ça coule facilement

**Santana:** y a pas que ça qui...-riant- non j'arrête...bah viens te rincer dans l'eau je t'accompagne

**Quinn:** méfie toi Rachel, Santana est en manque elle pourrait te violer violemment dans l'eau

**Brittany:** 1-0 pour Quinn.

**Santana:** t'inquiète Quinnie je vais pas te la voler ta copine

**Brittany:** 1-1 sorry Quinn t'as perdu d'avance

**Rachel:** en attendant je suis pleine de glace donc soit tu viens soit tu viens pas Santana!

**Santana:** oh la diva s'exprime, j'arrive votre altesse

• • •

**Santana: **Rachel

**Rachel:** -souriant- Santana...Santana ça fait un peu Satan, tu crois que tes parents savaient déjà à ta naissance que tu serais satanique ou c'est le prénom qui à causé tout ça?

**Santana:** change pas de sujet -souriant- je vous ai vu Quinn et toi

**Rachel: **oui tu nous a vu nous baigner c'est bien. La prochaine fois tu viendras avec nous

**Santana:** tu as l'habitude de te baigner avec ta langue au fond de la gorge de tes copines? C'est bon à savoir...

**Rachel : **quoi tu voudrais quand même pas que je mette ma langue au fond de ta gorge quand même ?

**Santana :** WAN...dégueulasse. Donc tu ne nies pas l'avoir fait ? -souriant-

**Rachel :** c'était ironique Lopez.

**Santana :** eh, t'as pas le droit, y a que moi qui peux t'appeler Berry, tu n'as pas le droit de m'appeler Lopez sale naine

_Santana poussa gentiment son amie dans l'eau en riant, Rachel l'éclaboussa un peu. Quinn et Brittany rejoignirent les deux filles et la soirée suivit son cour normalement._

• • •

_Quinn était toujours à son stage de photo, elle n'avait pas reparlé à Rachel depuis hier soir, mais Rachel n'avait pas forcément envie de lui parler non plus, elle avait peur, peur que ce baisé n'ai été qu'un rêve, ou que Quinn regrette alors c'était mieux comme ça. _Elle était assise sur le canapé, lisant un magasine de mode, lorsque Santana arriva vers elle,

**Santana :** ah bah enfin tu veux changer de look, c'est pas trop tôt -riant-

**Rachel :** non j'en cherchais un pour toi justement

Et Toc

**Santana :** -s'asseyant à côté de Rachel- il se passe quoi avec Quinn ? Vous ne vous êtes pas parlé depuis hier soir

**Rachel :** depuis quand les problèmes des autres t'intéressent?

**Santana :** depuis que la télé de l'hôtel est en panne...

**Rachel :** je me disais bien.

**Santana :** sérieusement Berry..euh Rachel désolée c'est l'habitude, pourquoi tu ne parles plus à Quinn ?

**Rachel :** elle ne me parle pas non plus je te ferais remarquer

**Santana :** bah c'est sur que si personne ne fait d'effort on est pas sorti de l'auberge. Il est où le problème ?

**Rachel :** hmm...

**Santana :** accouche le nain j'ai pas toute la vie devant moi -s'agaçant-

**Rachel : **tu me promet de ne pas le répéter ?

Santana acquiesça d'un signe de tête

**Rachel :** je veux l'entendre de ta bouche Santana !

**Santana : **tu veux pas l'entendre de mon nez ? _-riant-_ oh c'est bon je le dirais pas, croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer.

**Rachel :** bien. Quinn et moi on s'est embrassée hier soir

**Santana :** _-criant-_ AH JE LE SAVAIS. Donc j'avais raison, ah je m'aime. Donc vous sortez ensemble ? Mais dit moi Berry tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais attirée par les minettes, on aurait pu s'amuser toi et moi l'année dernière...lol non je déconne t'es encore trop petite _-riant- _je suis géniale

**Rachel :** alors premièrement on ne sort pas ensemble sinon on se parlerais tu vois, je suis juste très gênée et elle aussi apparemment, peut être qu'elle regrette ou alors peut être qu'elle ne s'en souvient même plus vu qu'à la base on ne se parlait plus...c'était peut être pour m'humilier à nouveau

**Santana :** arr-

**Rachel :** chut laisse moi finir. Deuxièmement je ne suis pas attirée par les minettes, bien que je vous ai toujours trouvé hyper sexy Brittany et toi il n'y a que Quinn qui m'attire, je sais c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça...mais si jamais tu veux tenter une expérience avec moi hmm...non je déconne tout sauf toi Satan.

**Santana :** si j'avais pensé un jour me faire vanner autant de fois par Berry le nain j'aurais quitté le pays d'avance -riant-. Bon écoute je suis pas très calée en matière de couple regarde où toutes mes relations on menée...ce que je peux te dire par contre c'est qu'il faut que vous discutiez sinon ça ne marchera pas, j'ai refuser longtemps de discuter avec Britt au début de notre relation et on était très mal toutes les deux. Puis arrête de croire que Quinn va te rouler, elle a changé et en partie grâce à toi !

**Rachel :** t'es peut être une vraie garce mais je suis contente que tu sois mon amie, tu es une super conseillère San !

**Santana :** on est pas ami Berry.

**Rachel :** ...ah...oui, je suis désolée -_gênée_-

**Santana :** _-riant-_ on est une famille -_prenant Rachel dans ses bras_-

• • •

_**3 jours plus tard: **_

Quinn et Rachel n'avaient pas reparlé de leur baiser, étant toutes les deux gênées par la situation. Il était 15:00 Santana lisait un magasine; Brittany dormait, Rachel prenait un bain et Quinn était à son stage de photo lorsqu'on sonna à la porte,

**Santana:** salut Puck -souriant-

**Puck:** salut je vous dérange pas?

**Santana:** non honnêtement je me faisait trop chier, Britt dort, Rachel prend un bain et Quinn est à son stage de photo

• • •

_**la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit c'était Quinn **_

**Quinn:** me voilà je suis rentrée, -_surprise_- oh salut Puck

**Puck:** -_lui faisant la bise_- salut

_Les trois amis s'installèrent, bientôt rejoints par Rachel qui sortait de sa douche, elle était vêtue d'une petite robe rose très flash, ce qui ne laissa pas Quinn indifférente, elle lui avait dit trois jours plus tôt que le rose lui allait très bien. Rachel prit place à côté de Quinn la proximité des deux jeunes filles après trois jours sans se parler laissait Santana perplexe. _

**Puck : **bon je voulais vous inviter toutes les quatre ce soir au cinéma

**Santana :** -riant- ne tente rien, on est toutes les quatre lesbiennes.

**Puck :** -étonné- Rachel est lesbienne ?

**Rachel :** -soufflant- oubli...

**Puck :** Ok. Non en fait je voulais vous présenter ma petite amie, enfin la fille qui me plaît et avec qui je flirt depuis trois semaines.

**Quinn:** -_souriant_- comment elle s'appelle?

**Puck:** Kiara, elle à dix-neuf ans, elle est dans la même université que moi, elle est blonde hmm voilà quoi...

**Brittany:** -_à peine réveillée_- et tu trouves ça normal d'avoir une copine qui porte un prénom de lionne? **(*Le Roi Lion II) **

_les quatre amis se mirent à rire aux larmes, la spontanéité de Brittany les étonnaient toujours._

**Puck :** bon c'est ok ?

**Santana :** je suis désolée Pucky-Puck mais je vais en boîte ce soir avec Britt et quelques copines que je connais ici, mais je rencontrerais ta copine plus tard -_souriant_-

**Santana :** ...oh fait non je suis pas désolée merde je suis Santana Lopez, et Santana Lopez n'est jamais désolée.

**Puck :** je me disais bien que c'était bizarre -riant-

**Quinn :** c'est Santana hein on lui en tiendra pas rigueur

**Santana :** t'as plutôt intérêt Fabgay si tu veux pas que je t'arrache tes extensions.

**Puck :** comment vous faites pour vivre avec elle ?

**Quinn : **on vit pas on survit -_riant_-

**Santana :** oh toi tu vas te prendre un coup

**Puck :** omg...bon vous êtes d'accord Fabray, Berry ?

_Quinn regarda Rachel comme pour lui demander son avis, elles arrivaient souvent à se comprendre rien qu'en se regardant, ce qui était utile puisqu'elles ne se parlaient pas. Rachel hocha la tête. _

**Rachel :** c'est d'accord, demain à 20h au cinéma -souriant-

• • •

_Santana et Brittany avaient rejoint leur copines au bar. Rachel se maquillait dans la salle de bain lorsque Quinn entra dans celle ci. _

**Quinn :** le far à paupière marron. Ça va bien avec ton teint et ça met tes yeux en valeur.

_Rachel surprise, hocha la tête et écouta les conseils de Quinn qui était débout à côté d'elle._

**Rachel :** première phrase en trois jours je te félicite miss Fabray.

**Quinn :** ne fait pas comme ci tu avais cherché à me parler.

**Rachel :** ne me reproche pas les erreurs que tu as faites s'il te plaît.

**Quinn :** je pense qu'on est peut être pas encore prête à parler.

**Rachel :** je pense surtout que tu t'es encore bien foutu de ma gueule, mais bon j'ai l'habitude avec toi.

**Quinn :** je te rappel qu'avant notre baiser on était en dispute !

**Rachel :** alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ? Pour m'humilier ? C'était un test pour voir si tu aimes vraiment les filles ? Ou si je suis une si mauvaise embrasseuse que ça ?

**Quinn :** je l'ai fait parce que j'en avait envie je sais pas moi, ça vient tout seul je n'avais pas prévu à l'avance que j'allai t'embrasser, honnêtement je ne regrette pas mais...je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis, tu m'as quand même dit des choses très blessante Rachel.

**Rachel :** voilà on retourne au point de départ, comment voudrais tu qu'on sois ensemble un jour si tu ne fais pas d'effort ? Il faut toujours qu'on soit de ton côté, qu'on vive dans ton petit monde, mais j'ai une vie en dehors de toi Quinn, tu ne peux pas débarquer comme ça et changer ma vie. Je pense que tu devrais d'abord te concentrer sur toi avant d'entamer quoi que ce soit avec quelqu'un et je ne parle pas de moi.

**Quinn :** et t'excuser ça te viens pas à l'esprit ? Bah non miss Berry à décidé quelque chose donc on va tous se conformer aux idées de notre altesse, je ne suis pas Finn moi, je ne me laisserais pas faire par toi sous prétexte que tu es une future star.

Quinn parti en claquant la porte, comme d'habitude elle fuyait toute conversation avec Rachel ce qui énervait profondément la brunette. Elle allèrent ensuite au cinéma, le trajet fut silencieux et gênant. […]

• • •

_**Avant tout désolée pour les fautes ça m'agace autant que vous, je suis pourtant bonne en orthographe conjugaison tout ça je vous assure haha**_ *

**Bon c'était...moyen désolée. Trouvez vous les chapitres trop courts ? Trop longs ? Histoire que je m'organise. Bref le premier baiser Faberry haha c'est déjà pas mal...bon dans le prochain chapitre il y aura pas mal de chose a dire sur le Brittana, un peu moins peut être sur le Faberry j'essaye de faire un chapitre sur deux Brittana/Faberry parce que sinon je perd de l'inspiration. Vous êtes déjà 6 à suivre mon histoire j'en suis très honorée en espérant que ça vous plaise toujours...**

**J'ai eu des petites remarques comme quoi c'était dommage que Rachel pardonne à Quinn si vite mais bon comme vous avez pu le remarquer ça dur pas donc ^^. Puis merci pour les compliments et je vois aussi que beaucoup apprécient le personnage de Santana dans cette fiction, c'est vrai que je m'éclate à faire ce personnage il y a tellement de trucs à dire sur elle. **

**Continuez à laisser des reviews ça me motive et partager ma fiction si ça vous tente j'en serais ravie =) **

**voilà, c'est tout. A la prochaine. Xoxo **


	4. Chapter 4

**Amour inavoué **

• • •

20:00 [devant l'hôtel]

_Rachel attendait avec Quinn qu'un taxi passe, lorsqu'elles virent Puck arriver en voiture, il s'arrêta devant les filles, _

**Puck :** je vous emmène ?

**Rachel : **on devait pas se rejoindre au cinéma ?

**Puck :** j'allais pas vous faire payer le taxi alors que j'ai une voiture -souriant-

_Elles montèrent dans la voiture, Quinn devant et Rachel seule derrière. Le chemin était plutôt long et silencieux mis à part Puck qui faisait un peu la conversation. Après dix minutes de trajet toujours aucun cinéma à l'horizon. Puck arrêta sa voiture devant un grand bâtiments une sorte d'énorme villa avec une terrasse en haut, et un grand portail noir, _

**Rachel : **ça ne ressemble pas trop à un cinéma Noah, où on est ?

**Puck :** je vais chercher Kiara, venez avec moi.

_Tout cela semblait louche, pourquoi avait-il besoin qu'elles viennent avec lui pour récupérer Kiara ? Elles le suivirent tout de même. Il ouvrit la porte sans gêne et entra dans le couloir avec Quinn et Rachel où une simple petite lumière était allumée n'éclairant pas vraiment la maison. _

**Puck :** Kiara ?

… **: SURPRISE**

Non ce n'était pas possible ? Tout le monde était la, tout le Glee Club était réuni comme au bon vieux temps, il y avait aussi d'autres personnes mais Rachel et Quinn n'y prêtaient pas attention. Rachel était toute émue, Quinn souriait ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, elle alla embrasser ses ami(e)s, suivit de Rachel qui avait les larmes aux yeux, une fois tous leurs ami(e)s salués, elles virent Santana et Brittany,

**Santana :** alors bien la surprise ?

**Quinn :** c'est géniale, merci Santana, merci Puck, merci à tous d'être venu

_Tout le monde se mit à discuter, à prendre des nouvelles de chacun. Il y avait de la musique, certains chantaient, d'autres riaient. La soirée se passait tranquillement. Tous les ex membres des New Direction s'installèrent autour d'une table et discutèrent pendant une bonne heure, Tina et Mike étaient toujours ensemble et vivaient chez les parents de Mike à Lima, Mercedes vivait à Los Angeles et était en plein enregistrement de son album, Kurt et Blaine vivaient ensemble à Time Square, Finn, Puck et Sam étudiaient à l'université de UCLA, Artie vivait à San Francisco et se spécialisait dans la réalisation de film, Joe et Rory était encore au lycée McKinley tandis que Sugar vivait encore à Lima espérant pouvoir un jour créer sa propre marque de vêtements._

• • •

Quinn était assise au bar de la salle, un verre de vodka devant elle;

**Puck:** tu ne danses pas? Pourtant tu adorais danser!

**Quinn:** -fixant son verre- je suis pas d'humeur

**Puck: **qu'est ce qui y a?

**Quinn:** ma vie est un désastre Puck. Mes photos n'ont pas été retenues pour l'agence de voyage et je risque de me faire virer de mon stage si je ne fournis pas au moins une photo potable de ce séjour; je devrais retourner à Lima chez ma mère, et ne plus revoir Rachel, San et Britt.

**Puck:** mais si tu vas y arriver ne t'inquiète pas je crois en toi !

**Quinn :** ça me désespère complètement...

**Puck :** Allez vient danser ça pourra pas être pire de toute façon.

_Quinn accepta et parti danser avec les autres, elle remarquait que Rachel ne la calculait pas vraiment car elle dansait elle aussi mais avec Finn ce qui rendait Quinn vraiment jalouse, mais elle essayait de ne pas le montrer et de s'amuser avec les autres. _

_De leur côté Brittany et Santana était assise chacune sur un transat un peu plus au fond du jardin, il n'y avait personne à cet endroit, c'était donc plus simple pour les filles de discuter, elles étaient situées sous un palmier seulement éclairée par quelques lumières au sol. Brittany était allongée la tête en bas et les jambes vers le haut, Santana était dans le sens contraire,_

**Brittany :** Sam ne m'a même pas calculée de toute la soirée...

**Santana :** bah si tu l'aimes vraiment va le voir explique toi avec lui

**Brittany :** je sais pas...il a passé ça soirée avec cette fille la, _elle désigna une fille de taille moyenne au cheveux châtains qui avait passé sa soirée aux côtés de Sam qui lui n'avait même pas prêté une seconde d'attention à sa petite amie._

**Santana :** faut savoir ce que tu veux Britt, Sam ne passera pas sa vie à t'attendre et moi non plus d'ailleurs...

**Brittany :** où tu veux en venir San ?

**Santana :** tu sais très bien, je vais pas te faire un dessin.

**Brittany :** ouais enfin un coup tu veux plus être avec moi, puis après oui, puis après tu veux m'envoyer vers Sam, t'es vraiment compliquée comme fille. Ne m'attend pas si tu veux pas, tu trouveras sûrement mieux que moi.

_Elle parti fâchée, c'était très rare que Brittany se fâche, surtout après Santana. Santana ne pu s'empêcher d'aller la rattraper, elle qui avait d'habitude beaucoup de fierté ne pouvait pas se résoudre à laisser la fille qu'elle aimait partir comme ça. Seulement il y avait une centaine de personne, le Glee Club et des amis de Puck et Kiara de l'université ou autres, et Brittany se mélangea à la foule facilement Santana ne la trouvait plus, elle parti voir Quinn, _

**Santana :** Quinn t'as pas vu Britt ?

**Quinn :** non. Et toi tu as vu Rachel ?

**Santana : **hum oui dans le hamac avec Finnocence...je pense que tu devrais faire attention à ta chérie Q.

**Quinn :** si seulement c'était si facile...

**Santana :** je te le fais pas dire, je viens de me disputer avec Britt

**Quinn :** je te souhaite bonne chance San, moi je vais essayer d'oublier Rach le temps d'une soirée et de m'amuser un peu...

**Santana :** c'est la meilleure chose à faire, essaye de temps en temps de la rendre jalouse ça marche souvent avec les filles comme Rachel !

• • •

**Brittany :** j'ai besoin d'un verre, un grand verre de vodka s'il te plaît Puck.

**Puck :** comme tu veux...mais tu restes dormir ici ce soir.

**Brittany : **écoute Puckerman t'es bien gentil avec tes conseils de grand-mère mais la je vais juste me bourrer la gueule et j'aviserais plus tard de l'endroit ou je dormirais cette nuit...enfin si je dors. Bon il arrive ce verre ?

_Puck était surpris de voir l'état de rage dans lequel se trouvait Brittany il lui servit un verre comme prévu, Brittany l'avala d'un trait et reparti comme si ne rien était. Elle se dirigea vers le fond du jardin afin que personne ne vienne la voir, ou lui parler, elle avait besoin d'être seule. _

_Seulement au même moment Santana la cherchait partout criant son nom, demandant à certaines personnes si elles ne l'avaient pas vu même si la plupart ne répondaient que des cris incompréhensibles qui n'aident pas beaucoup Santana._

• • •

_Rachel était assise aux côtés de Finn dans un hamac depuis presque une heure, ils avaient l'air dans une conversation passionnante, du point de vue de Quinn qui regardait la scène impuissante, c'était presque certain pour elle que Rachel allait se remettre avec Finn. Elle parti finalement dans la salle où quelques personnes jouaient au poker, décidant de se rejoindre à la partie. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard Rachel retourna également dans la salle afin de récupérer son téléphone portable, elle vit Quinn très occupée dans sa partie de poker, qui riait de temps en temps avec une fille qui ne cessait de lui toucher les jambes, les cheveux et autre. Rachel qui n'avait jamais été de nature très jalouse, fixait la jeune fille ce qui faisait sourire Quinn. Rachel décida de se rejoindre à eux. _

**?:** -_s'adressant à Rachel_- excuse moi mais tu peux pas t'incruster dans une partie comme ça va falloir que t'attendes le prochain tour.

**Rachel :** non je veux pas jouer je reste juste près de ma copine -_posant sa main sur l'épaule de Quinn_-

**?: **comme tu voudras. Bon on continue.

• • •

**Santana :** Brittany punaise je te cherchais partout !

**Brittany : **je pense que si tu m'as pas trouvé c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai essayé de te fuir toute la soirée.

**Santana :** y avais aucune raison de me suivre idiote on vit ensemble de toute façon...

_Santana réalisa qu'elle avait traité Brittany d'idiote, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais faite en presque cinq ans qu'elle l'a connaissait._

**Santana :** je suis désolée Britt je voulais pas dire ça.

**Brittany : **mais c'est ce que je suis pourtant une idiote. N'ai pas peur de le dire, j'assume complètement.

**Santana :** non non je te jure Brittany j'ai dit ça comme j'aurais dit ça à Rachel c'était pas spécialement pour toi.

**Brittany : **bah déjà faudrait être sacrement idiote pour être sortie avec toi.

**Santana : **attend t'as dis quoi là ? Je rigole pas du tout avec ça Britt et tu le sais très bien.

**Brittany :** ouais enfin on a pas vécu une si grande histoire d'amour, c'était beaucoup de sexe mais pas beaucoup de paroles, maintenant tu fais comme si notre histoire avait été passionnante hors j'essaye de me rappeler de bons moments avec toi mais j'en vois pas désolée, on est peut être pas faite pour être ensemble tu vois.

**Santana :** je t'arrête tout de suite, je sais que tu mens Brittany, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, dit moi s'il te plaît, je ne te laisserais pas partir comme ça.

**Brittany :** -_se mettant à pleurer-_ non, je veux pas te parler Santana de toute façon tu comprends rien, t'as aucune sensibilité et tu penses qu'à ta gueule, quand on rentre à New York j'irais vivre à l'hôtel je ne supporterais pas de rester un jour de plus avec toi.

_Brittany parti ne laissant pas le temps à Santana de répondre. Bien sur elle mentait, elle aimait toujours Santana, et sa relation avec elle l'avait beaucoup marquée, seulement il restait une chose qu'elle ne lui avait pas dite et qu'elle voulait à tout pris cacher. _

• • •

_La soirée suivait son cour, il était déjà 2:00 du mat', quelques personnes étaient parti mais il restait suffisamment de monde pour faire la fête encore quelques heures; la plupart des gens étaient complètement saoul bien que Kiara avait dit à Puck "pas trop d'alcool pour la fête" mais comme à son habitude, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, un peu comme à la soirée de Rachel Berry 3 ans plus tôt. Depuis quelques heures, Rachel observait Quinn, qui dansait collé serrée avec Johan (la fille du poker), ça l'agaçait; elle essayait d'attiré l'attention sur elle, elle avait d'abord dansé sur la table avec Brittany et quelques inconnues; elle avait chanté une chanson à connotation sexuelle, et avait pousser deux trois personnes dans la piscine, mais Quinn, qui avait bien sur tout remarqué faisait mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. Jusqu'à ce que Rachel pousse discrètement Johan dans l'eau avant de tirer Quinn par le bras et de monter avec elle dans une chambre à l'étage; _

**Quinn: **Rachel qu'est ce que tu fais?

**Rachel:** -_fermant la porte_- chut

_elle alluma une petite lampe de chevet laissant une lumière tamisée dans la pièce, cela devait être la chambre des parents de Kiara, mais Rachel s'en fichait, elle voulait juste Quinn; pour elle toute seule. Quinn était debout devant elle; adossée au mûr; Rachel l'embrassa la première; un baiser que Quinn lui rendit aussitôt en la prenant par la taille; Rachel commença à déboutonner la chemise de Quinn; avant d'enlever sa robe, elle se retrouva donc en sous-vêtements, Quinn en short; elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant d'atterrir dans sur le lit; Rachel commença à déboutonner le short de Quinn, _

**Quinn:** -_chuchotant_- attend...Rachel, avant qu'on continue j'aimerais savoir ce que tu ressens pour moi

**Rachel:** Quinn, ne va pas gâché un bon moment avec tes questions; on parlera de ça plus tard, j'ai envie de toi là

Quinn se redressa poussant légèrement Rachel sur le côté du lit

**Quinn:** donc c'est juste ça pour toi? Un essai? -s'énervant- On s'envoie en l'air et après on discute? Pourquoi tu fais ça au juste?! Tu es juste jalouse que j'ai passé du temps avec Johan bah elle au moins elle me comprend -_se rhabillant_- et j'ai passé une agréable soirée avec elle! Maintenant je vais y aller Rachel; puisque tu n'es apparemment pas prête à discuter ça ne sert à rien de continuer ainsi. Bonne soirée. -_quittant la chambre_-

Rachel se mît à pleurer, elle se rhabilla en vitesse et descendit dans la salle afin de récupérer son sac et son portable,

**Santana:** Rachel qu'est ce que tu fais?

Rachel avait encore quelques larmes dans les yeux, elle ne regardait pas Santana dans les yeux et continuait de ramasser ses affaires,

**Santana:** Rachel!

**Rachel:** laisse moi Santana. Elle avança dans le jardin sans prêter attention à Santana, elle bouscula un peu Brittany afin de pouvoir passer. Elle s'avançait dans le jardin lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Kurt,

**Kurt :** tient Rachel je te cherchais ? Ça va ?

**Rachel : **non écoute je me sens pas très bien...

**Kurt : **oh mon chou, tu veux m'en parler ?

**Rachel :** tu vas me prendre pour une folle !

**Kurt :** ça pourra pas être pire que ce que t'as déjà fait..viens t'asseoir.

• • •

**Kurt :** c'est Quinn ?

**Rachel :** pourquoi directement elle ? Ça se voit tant que ça ?

**Kurt :** bah écoute...on voit que ça pour être clair, vous vous adressez pas la paroles mais vous êtes toujours l'une à côté de l'autre et pendant la partie de poker je t'ai surprise en train de dire «_ma copine_» à propos de Quinn...

**Rachel :** oui enfin ça c'était surtout pour le fun, on est pas ensemble

**Kurt :** ça explique pourquoi vous avez passé environs vingt minutes à l'étage et que Quinn est redescendue seule en pleurant...avec le t shirt à l'envers ! Malin...

**Rachel :** quoi ? Quinn a pleuré ? Elle est où ?

**Kurt :** du calme papillon, elle est parti dormir à l'étage, elle a demandé à partager sa chambre avec Brittany, vu que Britt est trop bourrée elle est obligée de rester la.

**Rachel :** mais elle à pleuré Kurt, elle n'a pas pleuré depuis le lycée, elle a pleuré à cause de moi

**Kurt :** non...enfin si, mais Quinn et toi êtes trop compliquées, donc votre histoire, si il y en a une un jour risque d'avoir multiples périls. Mais baisse pas les bras mini Barbra, depuis le temps que tu attendais une petite attention de sa part.

**Rachel : **oui je voulais Quinn, mais je voulais que ce soit aussi simple qu'avec Finn...

**Kurt :** oui génial ça aurait été plat et sans intérêt vous vous serez lassées toutes les deux au bouts de deux semaines pour rien.

**Rachel :** t'as peut être raison...merci Kurt je suis contente d'avoir un meilleur ami comme toi.

**Kurt :** -_riant_- merci, tu as de la chance oui, j'aimerais être mon meilleur ami.

• • •

**Santana:** Rachel on rentre ?

**Rachel : **oui je pense que c'est mieux.

_Santana et Rachel dirent au revoir à tout le monde, enfin surtout les membres du Glee Club restant, y comprit Puck, et Kiara qui les avaient accueilli chez elle, même si la pauvre allait avoir beaucoup de boulot le lendemain. Elles prirent ensuite un taxi et arrivèrent à l'hôtel après quelques minutes de trajet. _

• • •

**Santana :** tu veux un café ?

**Rachel :** à presque 4 heures du matin ?

**Santana :** de toute façon j'arriverais pas à dormir, puis ça pourra pas être pire.

**Rachel : **ouais bon vas-y pourquoi pas.

Santana fit un café à Rachel, puis s'en fit un, les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé.

**Rachel :** tu es fâchée avec Britt ?

**Santana :** bah je crois...enfin elle était bizarre ce soir, elle m'a dit que j'étais trop compliquée que de toute façon notre relation était uniquement reliée au sexe, que c'était mieux que je trouve quelqu'un d'autre et tu sais pas le pire ? Quand on rentre à New York elle veut aller vivre à l'hôtel, mon bébé seule dans un hôtel elle va être perdue !

**Rachel : **c'est peut être pas une bonne idée de toujours l'appeler « mon bébé », c'est ton ex, et elle a justement peut être besoin d'un peu d'espace, déjà que Sam ne l'a pas calculée de toute la soirée, ça doit pas être facile.

**Santana :** non moi je pense qu'elle cache quelque chose, au départ elle a piqué une crise parce que je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse un choix définitif, que Sam et moi n'allions pas l'attendre toute notre vie et elle l'a très mal pris puis après je l'ai malencontreusement traitée d'idiote et la c'était la chose à ne pas faire, elle m'a dit que je pensais qu'à moi, que de toute façon elle ne m'avais jamais aimé et qu'elle allait partir, puis après elle s'est mise à pleurer et elle est retournée à l'intérieur de la maison...la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle dansait sur une table

**Rachel :** c'était avec moi...je crois...

**Santana :** ouais bah en tout cas elle dansait sur une table et après j'ai appris par Kiara la copine de Puck qu'elle était parti dormir dans la même chambre que Quinn...

**Rachel :** oui Kurt me l'a dit.

**Santana :** tu penses que je devrait faire quoi avec Britt ? La laisser un peu de côté ou au contraire ne pas la lâcher jusqu'à temps qu'elle me dise ce qu'il se passe réellement ?

**Rachel :** tu devrais la laisser de côté tout en gardant un œil sur elle mais de loin...enfin je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

**Santana :** le seul problème c'est que...bah je rentre demain avec Britt et on sera seule dans l'avion

**Rachel : **ah oui merde j'avais complètement oubliée je vais pas pouvoir restée seule avec Quinn !

**Santana :** bah t'as pas trop le choix, Britt à sa première représentation de danse à New York après-demain et mardi et moi j'ai mes entraînement pour le concours national donc...elle va pas rester deux jours seule à Los Angeles

**Rachel :** mais ça me fout dans un pétrin monumental Santana on fait que de se disputer depuis qu'on est ici...et j'ai pris beaucoup de retard à la NYADA...pourquoi je lui ai proposé de rester avec elle ?...

**Santana :** essayez de parler aussi, ça va pas s'arranger tout seul.

**Rachel :** mais je sais pas quoi lui dire moi, «salut Quinn, je t'aime depuis deux ans mais je te l'ai pas dit parce qu'au fond tu me fais peur, sinon ça va toi ? » euh non voilà c'est pas possible, je sais même pas comment formuler une phrase quand je suis en face d'elle !

**Santana :** bah met toi sur le côté -riant-...désolée. Comment ça t'aime Quinn depuis deux ans ?

**Rachel :** je suis étonnée que toi Santana Lopez ne l'ai même pas remarqué. En fait ça fait un peu plus de deux ans mais ça fais seulement deux ans que je l'assume avec moi même, enfin plus ou moins...c'était le jour où on à chanter I Feel Pretty/Unpretty, lorsque je voulais me faire opérer et que je ne me sentait pas très à l'aise avec mon physique, Quinn m'a beaucoup aidée, elle m'a aussi raconté ses mésaventures lorsqu'elle était enfant et qu'elle s'appelait encore Lucy, et je me suis vachement reconnu en elle, sauf que moi j'étais toujours cette petite fille moche, puis elle m'a motivé, elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aiderait à m'accepter comme je suis et que je n'avait pas besoin de changer mon physique pour être belle, et grâce à elle j'ai réussi à m'aimer un peu, j'ai changé de style, j'ai commencé à avoir de la reconnaissance au Glee Club, puis nous sommes devenues amies, mais cette amitié de mon côté s'est peu à peu transformée en attirance d'abord mentale, puis physique...mais c'était impossible pour moi à l'époque de concevoir une chose pareille.

**Santana :** pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas tout ça, tout simplement ?

**Rachel : **parce que j'ai peur, oui ça m'arrive d'avoir peur, ou honte...et avec Quinn je n'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça l'était avec Finn tout simplement parce qu'avec Finn c'était moi qui commandait, mais avec elle tout est différent.

**Santana :** elle va pas te manger non plus...au pire si elle te recale en te disant qu'en fait t'étais juste un essaie pour elle bah tu la laisse en plan et nous deux on ira se manger une bonne glace

**Rachel :** j'adore les glaces mais c'est pas la solution à tout ! _-riant-_

**Santana :** bah dans les films quand les couples se séparent ils mangent toujours de la glace dans des gros pots en pleurant devant la roue de la fortune et autres conneries donc.. -_riant_-

**Rachel : **on réfléchira à tout ça demain, la j'ai besoin de repos, bonne nuit San.

**Santana : **bonne nuit le gnome.

• • •

_Quinn dormait profondément, il était dix heures du matin et aucun bruit ne régnait dans la villa, bien que tous les membres du Glee Club (exceptée Mercedes, Santana et Rachel) avaient dormi là, personne ne semblait être réveillé. Pourtant un détail n'échappa pas bien longtemps à Quinn, elle avait dormir dans le même lit que Brittany, alors comment se faisait t-il que Brittany n'y soit plus ? Quinn décida d'aller voir dans la salle de bain privé qui se situait dans la chambre, elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée, elle entendit des bruits venant de la salle de bain, _

**Quinn :** Britt ? Est-ce-que ça va ?

**Brittany :** oui oui ça va...

**Quinn :** tu es la dedans depuis combien de temps ?

**Brittany : **-_ouvrant la porte_- tient tu peux y aller si tu veux

**Quinn :** non merci...je te cherchais, tu ne te lève pas si tôt d'habitude

**Brittany :** -_froidement_- oui mais là j'étais pressée.

**Quinn :** bon moi je descend déjeuner, quand tu seras de meilleure humeur on pourra peut être discuter, et rentrer pas trop tard parce que ton avion décolle à 17h tu n'as pas fait ta valise. On se reparle plus tard Britt.

• • •

_Quinn mangeait son petit déjeuné, avec Kurt, Blaine, Kiara et Tina lorsque la sonnette retenti, Kiara se précipita pour aller ouvrir, elle vit Sam entrer _

**Kiara :** salut Sam -_souriant_- t'es bien matinal aujourd'hui

**Sam : **salut, j'ai ramené quelques trucs pour le petit déj -_souriant_-. Brittany est là ?

**Kiara :** oui elle dort à l'étage mais je pense que tu peux aller la voir.

• • •

**Sam :** -chuchotant- Britt ? Tu dors ?

**Brittany :** non je danse la macarena du con.

**Sam :** désolé, je repasserais plus tard...

**Brittany : **non dis moi ce que tu as à me dire qu'on en finisse

**Sam :** -_s'asseyant à côté de Brittany_- bah voilà...je pense qu'on devrait faire un break.

**Brittany :** -_riant_- quoi ? Un break ? Tu te fous de moi là ? Y a pas de break qui tienne, c'est soit on reste ensemble, soit on rompt définitivement, mais je vais pas passer six mois à t'attendre pour qu'au final tu me dises que tu as rencontré quelqu'un, j'ai pas mon temps à perdre avec toi.

**Sam :** t'es désagréable Britt, t'aurais préféré quoi ? Que je te trompe avec la fille qui me plaît puis que je fasse comme ci ne rien était ?

**Brittany :** bah déjà quand on est en couple on évite de craquer sur d'autres filles !

**Sam : **et toi tu faisais quoi avec Santana ? Quand elle est avec toi c'est comme ci je n'existait pas, alors arrête !

**Brittany :** ça n'a rien à voir, Santana est ma meilleure amie depuis cinq ans, et c'était aussi ma petite amie jusqu'à ce que tu fasses éruption dans notre histoire, je pensais que tu pouvais être différent des autres garçons mais visiblement non. Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait rompre avec la personne que j'aimais si toi tu n'étais pas capable de m'aimer ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas la réponse à cette question ? Et bah c'est bien dommage parce qu'à cause de toi je ne pourrais plus jamais être avec elle, jamais. Je te remercie de m'avoir gâché la vie.

**Sam :** attend ça veut dire quoi tout ça ? Donc tu l'aimes ? Je ne t'ai pas gâché la vie ! Merde Britt si tu veux te remettre avec elle tu le fais et puis c'est tout, maintenant je pense qu'on à plus rien à faire ensemble. Salut.

Il parti. _Brittany lança son portable violemment contre le mur en criant «ouais bah c'est ça barre toi», puis elle se mit à pleurer Quinn qui entendit du bruit venant de la chambre, monta la consoler, elle essaya de lui poser quelques questions auxquelles Brittany refusa de répondre, lui promettant qu'elle lui en parlerait à leur retour à New York._

• • •

_Il était 14h, Santana et Brittany finissaient de ramasser leurs affaires. Elles saluèrent Quinn et Rachel toutes deux d'une accolade affective et montèrent dans un taxi direction l'aéroport. Rachel se retrouvait donc seule avec Quinn, plutôt mal à l'aise. Quinn ne lui adressait pas la parole et parti sorti directement de la chambre d'hôtel afin d'aller prendre quelques photos du paysage. Rachel elle, décida d'aller prendre une douche. En entrant dans la salle de bain elle s'emmêla les pieds dans le fil du fer à lisser qui était posé au sol depuis deux jour, et fit valser la poubelle de salle de bain qui se vida de tout son contenu sur le sol, Rachel était furieuse de devoir ramasser le bordel de ses amies, elle qui était pourtant si bien ordonnée et si maniaque devait ramasser les poubelles. Elle s'agenouilla essayant d'attraper le plus sale à l'aide d'un sac plastique, lorsqu'elle tomba sur un test de grossesse qui s'avérait positif. Elle s'empressa d'envoyer un message à Santana, _

• • •

_Santana et Brittany attendaient patiemment leur avion, aucunes des deux ne parlaient, Brittany lisait un magasine et Santana jouait avec son téléphone, lorsqu'elle reçu un message venant de Rachel_

**« j'ai trouvé un test de grossesse positif dans la salle de bain, il n'est ni à moi, ni à toi puisque tu es lesbienne. Donc il est soit à Quinn soit à Brittany. Essaye d'en savoir un peu plus, j'enquête de mon côté.** **»**

à suivre...

**Bon bah voilà ^^. Désolée pour la longue attente mais j'ai du récrire ce chapitre trois fois, au départ ils devaient effectivement aller au cinéma mais le chapitre était trop plat il n'y avait aucun suspens donc ça à prit plus de temps pour trouver une idée. J'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long mais n'étant pas très inspirée pour ce chapitre je ferais mieux la prochaine fois niveau longueur =). **

**A votre avis qui est enceinte : Brittany ou Quinn ? Ou peut être une autre personne...haha **

**J'ai également intégré un nouveau personnage à la fiction, Kiara, qui sera la petite amie de Puck, bon j'en parle pas beaucoup de ce chapitre mais elle risque d'avoir un rôle important dans les chapitres à venir, je tient à vous avertir que vous risquez de ne pas vraiment l'apprécier, ou peut être...enfin. **

**Je ne posterais pas de chapitre avant jeudi soir, ou peut être samedi car demain je pars deux jours loin de chez moi. **

**Merci encore pour tout vos compliments ça me fait très plaisir, je lit toutes vos reviews.**

**A la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre, xoxo. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais qui tu es. **

_Rachel faisait sa valise, sachant qu'elle partait après-demain il fallait qu'elle commence à s'organiser pour faire rentrer tous ses achats de la semaine dans une si petite valise. Elle avait tout essayé, sauter dessus, s'asseoir dessus pendant que Quinn l'aidait à la fermer, mettre tout en boule, les plier au maximum seulement il n'y avait aucun moyen de faire rentrer tous ses objets dans cette fichue valise_

**Quinn :** je pense qu'on devrait aller acheter une autre valise Rachel

**Rachel :** une valise ne coûtera pas moins de 50$ et j'ai dépensé trop d'argent, mes pères vont me tuer si ils apprennent ce que je fais de mes économies...non je les ferais rentrer coûte que coûte.

**Quinn :** je te la paye ta valise, tu me rembourseras quand tu peux !

**Rachel :** non je ne peux pas faire ça Quinn, surtout maintenant alors qu'on est en froid, je ne veux pas que notre situation s'aggrave.

**Quinn :** très bien tu ne veux pas de mon argent, disons que cette valise sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire avec deux mois d'avance _-souriant- _

**Rachel :** dans ces cas la je ne peux pas trop refuser...mais...prend en une à bas prix quand même

**Quinn :** ne t'inquiète pas Rach.

• • •

_Dans l'après-midi, alors que Rachel était sous la douche, Quinn en profita pour se faufiler hors de la chambre d'hôtel afin d'aller acheter une valise à Rachel, si celle-ci était venue avec elle, elle lui aurait probablement dit de prendre des sacs plastiques à la place d'une valise pour ne pas emprunter d'argent à son amie, mais Quinn en avait décidé autrement._

_Elle entra dans une petite boutique assez colorée, qui paraissait être parfaite du point de vue de Quinn, elle avançait regardant un peu partout sans apercevoir de valise, elle s'avança vers la sortie un peu déçu lorsqu'elle entendit son prénom,_

… **:** Quinn ! Quinn !

_Elle se retourna, et pu voir Kiara, la petite amie de Puck s'avancer vers elle avec un grand sourire,_

**Kiara :** alors tu fais du shopping. Dit elle avec beaucoup de sympathie

**Quinn :** oui je voulais faire une surprise à Rachel

**Kiara :** je peux peut être t'aider, la boutique est à ma tante je peux te faire un prix si tu veux

**Quinn :** oh bah non je ne vais pas t'embêter, de toute façon je cherchais une valise et il n'y en a visiblement pas ici

**Kiara : **si il y en a à l'étage !

_Quinn regarda partout dans le magasin avant de repérer un petit escalier entre deux cabines d'essayage_

**Kiara :** c'est pour la collection hiver mais je pense que ma tante ne m'en voudras pas, aller viens !

• • •

_Rachel sorti de la douche, la chambre était vide, c'était assez étonnant que Quinn sorte en pleine après-midi alors qu'elle s'était levée tôt le matin, d'habitude elle était plutôt du genre à traîner en short dans la chambre, à se lisser les cheveux ou lire des magasines people. Rachel prit son téléphone afin de la contacter mais elle vit que celle ci lui avait déjà envoyé un message : « je suis sorti nous acheter des friandises pour une soirée télé ce soir =) » _

_Rachel était rassurée que Quinn soit partie, elle allait pouvoir téléphoner à Santana pour en savoir plus sur ce test de grossesse. Elle composa son numéro lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir elle rangea vite son téléphone dans sa poche. _

**Quinn **: je suis rentrée !

**Rachel :** ah bon ?_ -riant- _

**Quinn : **_-riant-_ sans blague Rachel...il faut que tu sortes dehors avec moi c'est très important.

_Quinn avait l'air assez préoccupée, enfin d'après Rachel qui n'avait pas l'air rassurée. Les deux filles sortirent sur le palier de l'hôtel lorsque Quinn s'arrêta net, affichant une mine décomposée, _

**Quinn :** re-retourne toi

_le cœur de Rachel battait à une vitesse fulgurante, elle se retourna avec difficultés, s'attendant à voir un tueur, une vielle connaissance, ou un cadavre, mais elle fut surprise de voir : une valise._

**Rachel :** putain Quinn tu m'as fait peur ! A qui est cette valise ?

**Quinn :** _-riant-_ à toi Rachel !

**Rachel **: à moi ?...Non ne me dit pas que tu es...tu es partie acheter une valise en mon absence ? Quinn !

**Quinn : **cesse de me crier dessus et regarde moi cette merveille,

_Rachel observa la valise, qui avait l'air assez grande, elle était rose bonbon vernie avec une énorme étoile dorée sur le devant, le genre de valise qui coûte au moins 200$_

**Rachel : **elle est magnifique...mais je ne peux pas accepter Quinn, c'est trop.

**Quinn :** s'il te plaît c'est un cadeau

**Rachel : **un cadeau hors de prix, je sais bien que tu ne roules pas sur l'or en ce moment et que tu as des difficultés avec tes photos qui ne te rapportent pas beaucoup d'argent donc je préfère que tu ailles la rendre s'il te plaît.

**Quinn :** je l'ai eu moins chère aller arrête de dire des bêtises et apprécie ce cadeau.

• • •

Ce soir était le concours de Santana à la NYADA, elle auditionnait pour un rôle dans un téléfilm musical, pour le rôle de l'actrice principale. Il était 20h, beaucoup de gens étaient réunis dans la salle. Santana savait que Brittany ne viendrais pas, elle ne parlait plus à la jeune fille, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêchée de regarder une trentaine de fois si elle n'était pas cachée dans la salle. Finalement Santana du se résoudre à chanter pour elle-même, et elle seule. Deux candidates étaient passée depuis le début du spectacle, elles avaient toutes les deux de très jolies voix et Santana commençait à perdre espoir de remporter ce rôle qui allait être décisif pour sa carrière. Elle se mit une dernière couche de rouge à lèvres avant d'entendre son nom dans les enceintes de la salle. Elle s'avança, partagée entre le stress et l'excitation, elle affichait un sourire timide, oui Santana pouvait s'avérer timide parfois.

**Santana :** bonsoir, je m'appelle Santana Lopez, j'auditionne pour le rôle de Jenny Preston de The Return Of Fame et je vais interpréter la chanson Stay de Rihanna.

**All along it was a fever****  
****A cold with high-headed believers****  
****I threw my hands in the air I said show me something****  
She**** said, if you dare come a little closer**

_Santana ferma les yeux un instant se remémorant ces moments passés avec Brittany. Elle aurait aimé que la jeune fille soit la ce soir pour lui décrire tout son amour, lui faire comprendre qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle serait toujours la pour elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Brittany la rejetait ainsi. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle eu l'impression d'être seule dans la salle, seule dans le noir à crier son amour à une personne absente. _**Round and around and around and around we go****  
****Ohhh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know**

_Soudain, elle vit apparaître dans l'ombre le visage de Brittany, elle était debout au devant de la scène, fredonnant les paroles que Santana interprétait à merveille._**Not really sure how to feel about it****  
****Something in the way you move****  
****Makes me feel like I can't live without you****  
****It takes me all the way****  
****I want you to stay****  
**

_une larme coula sur la joue de Santana au même moment que Brittany se mît à pleurer. Elles avaient l'impression d'être seulement deux dans cette immense salle, elles ne s'étaient pas retrouvées comme ça depuis des mois et cela donnait de l'assurance à Santana pris toutes ses forces pour finir parfaitement sa chanson. Elle allait l'avoir ce rôle, elle était Santana Lopez et elle avait à ses côté Brittany Pierce._

**Ohhh the reason I hold on****  
****Ohhh cause I need this hole gone****  
****Funny all the broken ones but I'm the only one who needed saving****  
****Cause when you never see the lights it's hard to know which one of us is caving****Not really sure how to feel about it****  
****Something in the way you move****  
****Makes me feel like I can't live without you****  
****It takes me all the way****  
****I want you to stay, stay****  
****I want you to stay, oh**

_Les spectateurs applaudirent Santana avec beaucoup d'entrain, elle s'avança au devant de la scène afin de remercier son public. Elle essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui avaient coulés sur sa joue. Brittany n'avait pas bougé de sa place et regardait Santana avec insistance. _

**Organisateur du concours :** Merci pour cette incroyable prestation mademoiselle Lopez. Puis-je vous demandez pourquoi le choix de cette chanson ?

**Santana :** j'apprécie vraiment cette chanson, et je pensais à quelqu'un particulièrement en l'interprétant, cette personne m'inspire énormément dans mes choix aussi bien artistiques, que professionnels, elle m'apporte énormément depuis cinq ans. -regardant Brittany- je t'aime Britt-Britt.

• • •

**Quinn :** Rachel...

**Rachel : **oui ?

**Quinn : **j'ai juste oublié un petit détail pour la soirée télé...

**Rachel : **...elle est en panne...j'avais complètement zappé aussi _-souriant- _

**Quinn :** on a qu'à sortir manger et aller au cinéma où un truc du genre ?

**Rachel :** je pense que c'est préférable qu'on reste ici, enfin on a beaucoup dépenser toute cette semaine...

**Quinn :** tu as raison...nous v'la coincées ici maintenant...

**Rachel : **pas de panique Q_ -riant-_, je vais finir de faire ma valise pendant ce temps la toi tu vas réunir tout ce dont tu auras besoin, j'aurais bien envie de te faire une coiffure où un truc du genre ça peut être drôle !

**Quinn :** _-grimaçant-_ la dernière fois que l'on m'a coiffé j'avais huit ans et ma grande sœur à essayé de me faire un carré plongeant avec le dessous du crâne rasé, je me suis retrouvée avec des trous énormes dans les cheveux et une frange ondulée, sans parler du lisseur qui m'avait carrément brûlé l'oreille.

**Rachel :** je ne suis pas ta sœur Quinn, et nous n'avons plus huit ans, mon papa H est coiffeur et il m'a beaucoup appris depuis toute petite donc ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ?

**Quinn :** ok madame, je vais chercher ce dont j'ai besoin et enfiler une tenue plus confortable _-souriant-_

Quinn s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Rachel pliait ses vêtements, elle ouvrit ensuite sa valise, le tissus intérieur était blanc avec des étoiles dorées un peu partout, Rachel passa sa main à l'intérieur afin de vérifier si il n'y avait pas une étiquette où un truc du genre lorsque sa main s'arrêta sur ce qui semblait être un bout de papier elle tira dessus, elle remarqua qu'il y avait un mot écrit sur le papier et se mit à le lire :_** «Je sais tout Berry. Tu as intérêt à être sage si tu ne veux pas la perdre. D.» **_Rachel paniqua, qui pouvait bien lui écrire un mot de ce genre ? Sachant qu'elle ne connaissait personne ayant un prénom commençant par D, c'était plutôt louche. Elle replia le papier et le mit dans sa poche, il était hors de question qu'elle dise ça à Quinn, elle pourrait la perdre.

**Quinn :** je suis prête ! ...Rachel ?

**Rachel : **_-revenant à ses pensée-_ euh...oui oui excuse moi je réfléchissait

**Quinn :** tu en fait une tête...tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

**Rachel :** à nous.

_Quinn devint rouge à l'évocation du mot «nous», elle changea directement de sujet ce qui fit sourire Rachel._

**Quinn :** bon tu me coiffe ?

Rachel : bien sur.

Rachel tressait les cheveux de Quinn, aucune des deux ne parlait.

**Rachel :** on va peut être devoir en parler un jour...

**Quinn :** parler de quoi ? On peut parler de plein de chose, la météo ? La politique ? L'éducation tient c'est un bon sujet !

**Rachel : **pas ça Q, tu sais très bien.

**Quinn :** c'est juste que...je sais pas...c'est nouveau pour moi.

**Rachel :** est ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi au moins ?

**Quinn :** oui. ...et toi ?

**Rachel :** aussi. Alors pourquoi tout n'est pas plus simple ?

**Quinn :** je sais pas, on à un passé toute les deux, et pas très glorieux alors je ne sais pas si notre relation fonctionnera un jour

**Rachel : **je t'ai pardonné tout ce que tu m'as fait au lycée, et je n'était pas une sainte non plus, j'avais quand même embrassé ton petit ami.

**Quinn :** mais les raisons pour lesquelles je t'ai détester sont tellement débile, puis on est sorti avec les mêmes garçons au lycée, enfin Finn et Puck mais bon quand même, puis ta mère est la mère adoptive de ma fille, comment tu veux qu'on forme une famille comme ça ? On dirait qu'on est toute droit sortie d'un reality show...

**Rachel :** et alors ? On est différente, mais on s'aime, on a pas besoin d'être comme tout le monde !

**Quinn :** oui...mais je n'arriverais jamais à m'enlever toutes les méchanceté que je t'ai dite de la tête.

**Rachel **: je suis toujours vivante, peut importe Q, on avait quinze ans à l'époque, on est adulte maintenant.

**Quinn :** je t'ai pourri ton myspace jusqu'à ce qu'on chante notre duo au Glee Club Rach...

**Rachel : **_-souriant- _je sais.

**Quinn :** et ça ne te fais rien ?

**Rachel : **ça peut te sembler bizarre mais j'aimais quand tu postais des messages au moins ça voulais dire que tu pensais à moi et que tu regardais mes vidéos, même si tes mots étaient blessant je savais qu'au fond tu ne les pensaient pas.

**Quinn :** comment tu pouvais en être aussi sûre ?

**Rachel :** j'avais bien repérer la façon dont tu me regardait _-riant-_ dans les vestiaires du sport, ou même au Glee Club...

**Quinn :** j'étais aussi discrète que ça ? _-s'étonnant- _

**Rachel : **bah faut croire que t'es pas trop douée... en tout cas moi j'étais plus douée que toi pour le cacher.

**Quinn :** oui c'est sûre tu t'y es prise comme une conne, à essayer de me voler mon copain pour te rapprocher de moi c'était pas malin -_riant_-

**Rachel : **peut être que si on avait toutes les deux mit notre fierté de côté on serait ensemble depuis bien longtemps.

**Quinn :** non je pense que c'était le destin, si on l'avait été avant notre couple n'aurait pas résister au lycée, on aurait été trop influencer par notre réputation, et ensuite quand je serais partie à Yale on aurait forcement rompu...c'est mieux comme ça.

**Rachel : **Quinn...

**Quinn :** oui ?

**Rachel : **j'ai très envie de t'embrasser.

**Quinn :** qu'est ce que t'attend ?

_Rachel eu un petit sourire en coin, elle s'empara des lèvres de celle qu'elle aimait secrètement depuis deux ans. Quinn sentait des battements fort au niveau de son cœur et sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression d'embrasser Rachel pour la première fois, ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était plus particulier ce soir là, c'était plus réel. _

**Quinn :** c'était pas mal..

Rachel la fusilla du regard, pas mal ? Elle était partagée entre la colère et la déception.

**Quinn :** ça va je rigole c'était bien.

**Rachel :** hum..

**Quinn :** c'était parfait orhh voilà satisfaite ?

**Rachel :** oui j'aime mieux ça _-riant- _

**Quinn :**_ -embrassant Rachel- _bon c'est pas tout mais je me lève à 7h demain matin et je n'ai même pas encore fait ma sélection de photos à rendre...

**Rachel : **oh..déjà ?

**Quinn :** oui, et je suis mal barrée vu les appréciations du jury

**Rachel :** pourtant tes photos sont magnifiques !

**Quinn :** ouais enfin eux ils cherchent la perfection

**Rachel : **t'as qu'à me prendre en photo...hahahaha...je rigole !

**Quinn :** ha ha ha très dr-...attend, c'est pas bête oh god c'est pas bête du tout

**Rachel :** non non mais je rigolait Q, c'était une blague

**Quinn :** mais non Rachel tu es ma dernière chance s'il te plaît bébé pose pour moi

**Rachel :** bon...d'accord...mais c'est juste parce que c'est toi...puis je suis pas photogénique Q, j'ai peur qu'à cause de moi tu perdes tout

**Quinn :** bah j'aurais perdu un boulot mais j'aurais gagné une copine

**Rachel :** c'est ton avenir !

**Quinn :** c'est toi mon avenir Rach, des stages de photos j'en trouverais toujours !

**Rachel :** par contre..je voudrais pas te presser tel un citron mais tu dois rendre tes photos à 9h demain matin et ce sont des photos principalement centrées sur la plage, les paysages tout ça donc aller on se bouge on va les prendre tes photos.

**Quinn :** prend une robe, une tenue que t'aime bien et deux maillots de bains.

**Rachel :** je vais me changer où ?

**Quinn :** bah sur la plage

**Rachel :** t'es..t'es pas sérieuse la ?

**Quinn :** oh bah tu sais c'est pas moi que ça dérange !

**Rachel :** non..mais..non Q, euh, je..je

**Quinn :** _-riant-_ ça va ! Y'a des cabines pour se changer déstresse Rach

**Rachel : **c'est juste que...je voulais..je suis vraiment pas très à l'aise avec mon corps Quinn.

**Quinn :** je sais...et pourtant tu as tord parce qu'il était très mignon.

**Rachel :** je rêve où tu viens de me faire un clin d'œil ?

**Quinn : **non tu ne rêve pas -_riant-_

• • •

_Après sa représentation Santana parti se changer, féliciter ses camarades et remercier ses professeurs. Elle sortie plus d'une demi heure plus tard pensant retrouver Brittany mais elle remarqua que celle ci était partie, déçue Santana quitta la salle et rejoint sa voiture sous une pluie battante. Elle s'apprêtait à démarrer sa voiture lorsqu'elle entendit frapper au carreau, elle ouvrit la vitre, c'était Brittany, _

**Santana :** Britt ?

**Brittany :** il faut que je te parle Santana.

Brittany entra dans la voiture, elle affichait une mine stressée,

**Santana :** dit moi ce qu'il se passe Britt.

**Brittany :** je...je suis menacée San, tu es sûrement en danger à cause de moi

**Santana :** de quoi ? Comment ça en danger ?

**Brittany :** j'ai..je reçoit des lettres anonymes depuis qu'on est aller à Los Angeles, j'en ai trouvée une dans mon sac, une dans ma poche de manteau et enfin une ce matin dans ma boîte à lettre, j'ai peur...

**Santana :** putain Britt il y avait écrit quoi sur ces lettres ?

**Brittany : **la première était_** «je sais tout »**_, puis _**«ne fait pas ma maligne Brittany Pierce, je sais où te trouver »**_ et enfin _**«tu ne l'auras pas »**_ je ne comprend rien à la signification de ces messages San !

**Santana :** je..je vais appeler Rachel pour savoir si elle a aussi reçu des messages de ce genre

**Brittany : **attend qu'on soit rentré à la maison ce n'est pas prudent de rester ici en pleine nuit.

**Santana : **tu as raison, aller on rentre.

**Brittany : **non je vais prendre ma voiture

**Santana : **vu ce que tu viens de me dire tu ne risque pas de rester seule très longtemps, surtout en pleine nuit, dans la rue !

**Brittany : **comme tu voudras.

• • •

**Quinn :** comme ça..non retourne toi, ouais voilà..non là comme ça c'est mieux, un petit sourire ? Aww elle est trop jolie cette photo !

**Rachel :** on en a fait combien ?

**Quinn :** 47 ! Pas mal, puis on a fait à peu près toutes les poses dans toutes les tenues donc c'est pas mal du tout !

**Rachel :** non...il y en a une qui me tient à cœur mais qu'on a pas faite _-souriant- _

**Quinn :** je t'écoute

**Rachel : **t'es pas obligée de l'exposer, mais...ça me ferait plaisir une photo de nous sur la plage, la nuit en plus ça pourrait être beau...

**Quinn : **hum..oui mais, je n'ai pas d'endroit où poser l'appareil

**Rachel :** attend deux secondes..._-criant-_ mademoiselle mademoiselle s'il vous plaît

… **: **oui ?

**Rachel :** est ce que cela vous dérangerait de prendre une photo de ma petite amie et moi sur la plage ? On voudrait garder un souvenir mais se prendre à deux voyez ce n'est pas super pratique

… **:** il n'y a pas de problème, -prenant l'appareil entre les mains- j'appuie ici ? Voilà..voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaît

**Quinn :** très jolie merci beaucoup

**Rachel :** _-souriant aimablement- _merci, bonne soirée

… **: **de même au revoir -_souriant_-

_Rachel ne savait pas à ce moment là qu'elle avait commit l'une des plus grosses erreurs de sa vie en laissant cette fille la photographié, elle n'avait pas pensé à cet instant que non seulement elle se mettait en danger, mais surtout Quinn.._

_Après plus d'une heure de photos les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent épuisées d'avoir marché aussi longtemps. Elle allèrent chacune leur tour se mettre en pyjama et s'affalèrent dans le lit double, Rachel vu le clignotant de son téléphone s'allumer pour signifier qu'il n'y avait plus de batterie, elle se leva afin de le récupérer, elle le brancha et vit qu'elle avait 8 appels en absences et 3 messages : _

**Dimanche 26 octobre à 23h49 : **

**Rach, c'est moi Santana, il faut vraiment que tu me rappelle c'est urgent **

**Lundi 27 octobre à 00h06 : **

**Rachel Barbra Berry décroche moi ce putain de téléphone je ne plaisante pas, tu es sûrement en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec Quinn à l'heure qu'il est mais on est en danger, on est toute en danger ! **

**Lundi 27 octobre à 00h19 : **

**Rachel, c'est Brittany, rappelle Santana s'il te plaît on est très inquiètes..**

**Quinn :** c'est qui ?

**Rachel : **non rien c'était un long message de..Kurt, il voulait savoir si j'avais vu sa veste rouge en daim d'après ce que j'ai comprit elle coûte très chère blabla enfin du Kurt quoi, je le rappellerais demain.

**Quinn :** d'accord, _-embrassant Rachel- _bonne nuit.

**Rachel :** bonne nuit Quinn.

_Après avoir veillé que Quinn était bien endormie, Rachel se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avec son téléphone, elle composa le numéro de Santana, elle savait très bien que la latina allait lui passer un savon pour ne pas avoir répondu à ses appels mais il fallait qu'elle sache au plus vite pourquoi elles étaient en danger, surtout après avoir trouver un mot dans sa valise,_

**«...allo**

**...Santana ? Allo ? »**

_« tient Rachel, bien de m'appeler après plus de deux heures de stresse, tu vas bien j'espère ? »_

**« j'aime pas trop le thon de ta voix San, dit moi ce qu'il se passe »**

_« c'est la merde...Brittany à reçu des lettres, enfin des mots de menaces, trois pour l'instant, où il était stipulé qu'elle devait se méfier car une certaine personne savait tout à son sujet...je sais pas trop ce que ça veut dire mais elle est très inquiète.. »_

**« ...San, j'ai aussi reçu un mot de ce genre, cette après-midi, Quinn m'a offert une valise car la mienne n'était pas assez grande, je t'épargne les détails mais bien caché au fond de la valise et ça ne pouvait pas être Quinn puisqu'elle était encore protégée par un petit cadenas, il y avait un petit mot : «Je sais tout Berry. Tu as intérêt à être sage si tu ne veux pas la perdre. D.»...seulement à ma connaissance je ne me souvient pas avoir rencontrer quelqu'un ayant un prénom commençant par D. »**

_« on va tirer ça au clair...mais évite d'en parler à Quinn, elle risquerait de paniquer et surtout d'empirer les choses ! »_

**« ne t'inquiète pas je ne comptait pas le faire c'est pour ça que j'ai attendu qu'elle dorme.. »**

_« sinon ça se passe entre vous ? _»

**« on a longuement discuter..et... »**

_« et ? » _

**« tu ne le dis à personne pour l'instant, même pas à Brittany elle risquerait d'en faire un article sur son blog mais...on s'est embrassées »**

_« Rach.. »_

**« bah quoi ? Je pensais que tu me soutiendrais ! »**

_« elle est enceinte ta Quinn. »_

**« n'importe quoi ! Ce test n'était peut être pas à elle, c'était peut être à Brittany »**

_« elle n'avait pas coucher avec quelqu'un depuis plus de quatre mois ça se serait vu...à part au début du séjour où elle l'a fait avec Sam, rien ! Elle n'aurait pas pu le voir au bout d'une semaine ! »_

**« je ne pense pas que Quinn puisse être enceinte, elle prend beaucoup de précautions depuis Beth ! **»

_« justement, Quinn à tendance à facilement tomber enceinte, il suffit d'une fois et paf un bébé, tu devrais voir si..enfin tu vois tu n'as qu'à l'inviter au restaurant demain soir et lui proposer de l'alcool, et des produits laitier aussi tient, on verra si elle est enceinte ! _»

**« ok, à condition que tu fasses la même chose de ton côté avec Britt ! »**

_« aucun problème..tu m'appelleras à la fin de ta soirée pour me dire ! »_

**« oui, je te laisse Santana j'ai peur que Quinn m'entende, je t'embrasse, bonne nuit »**

_« bonne nuit »_

• • •

_Rachel n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là, elle se leva difficilement vers 6h15, elle avait pourtant l'habitude de dormir jusque midi mais elle était trop stressée. Quinn se leva environs trois quarts d'heure après elle car elle avait son dernier rendez-vous de la semaine, celui qui déterminerait si elle allait continuer dans cette voie où non. _

**Quinn :** salut _-embrassant Rachel-_ bien dormi ?

**Rachel :** oui oui.

**Quinn :** ça ne va pas ?

**Rachel :** si..je suis juste, un peu triste de partir..

**Quinn :** mais on peut revenir quand on veut tu sais !

**Rachel :** c'est pas ça..enfin il s'est passé tellement de chose ici, c'est quand même ici qu'on s'est embrassées, et aussi qu'on s'est mise ensemble même si pour le moment c'est un peu brouillon, j'ai peur de ce qu'il nous attend en arrivant à New York

**Quinn :** du bonheur, de l'amour plein de chose c'est juste qu'il fait un peu plus froid à New York mais ça ne changera en aucun cas notre relation !

**Rachel : **c'est tellement...trop parfait pour être réel que j'ai l'impression que quand tu franchiras cette porte ça ne sera plus jamais pareil.

**Quinn : **je pourrais franchir un million de porte je serais toujours avec toi, ne t'inquiète pas Rachel, et vas te recoucher tu as l'air épuisée !

**Rachel :** non je veux profiter un peu de toi, on ne vas presque pas se voir de la journée !..sinon je me disais, pour notre dernière soirée ici bien qu'on prenne notre avion tôt demain matin, tu voudrais pas qu'on sorte ? On pourrait aller dans un club sympa, pas de strip-tease hein je n'm'appelle pas Santana, mais un endroit où on pourrait...je sais pas...boire un verre ?

**Quinn :** oh..bah..en fait je me disais qu'on pourrait « baptiser la chambre ». _Quinn rit à sa propre blague _

**Rachel :** baptiser ? Tu veux dire ?...oh je vois...

**Quinn :** mais si tu n'en a pas envie ce n'est pas grave !

**Rachel :** si..ça me semble bien, c'est juste que je suis un peu gênée, enfin surtout que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec une fille et tu m'as l'air plutôt sauvage donc

**Quinn :** je ne vais pas te torturer Rachel _-riant- _et encore moins te mettre enceinte, ne t'inquiète pas.

**Rachel :** alors ça marche, ce soir. ...Mais dit moi Quinn ça fait pas un peu trop planifié tout ça ? Enfin je pensais que tu étais dans le genre spontanée tout ça..

**Quinn : **ouais enfin avec ma spontanéité je me suis retrouvée enceinte, et j'ai couché avec des personnes avec qui je n'aurait jamais imaginé le faire, je t'épargne les détails petite Rachel -riant-

**Rachel :** il y a eu beaucoup de monde ?

**Quinn :** non...peut être 3 ou 4, mais je l'ai jamais fait plus d'une fois avec la même personne..quoique si..attend

**Rachel :** c'était qui cette personne ? Tu l'as aimé ?

**Quinn :** j'apprécie cette personne mais pas aimer..pas comme toi

**Rachel : **apprécie ? Donc tu l'apprécie toujours ?

**Quinn : **on peut parler de ça plus tard ?

**Rachel : **non..Q dit moi, les bases d'un couple c'est la confiance non, je n'ai pas envie que tu me mentes !

**Quinn :** je suis désolée mais je te dirais ça quand tu seras calme, mais je pense qu'on devrait attendre de rentrer à New York

**Rachel :** juste une question, je la connaît ?

**Quinn :** oui. Mais je ne l'aime pas Rachel, je l'aime bien !

**Rachel :** bon..on en parlera après si tu veux..

**Quinn :** je vais m'habiller je suis en retard.

• • •

***conversation par message entre Rachel et Santana***

**J'ai pas réussi à inviter Quinn ce soir..elle avait déjà prévu un truc **

_elle a prévu quoi ?_

…

_elle a prévu « ... » ?_

**non**

_tu sais constituer des messages de plus de 3 lettres ?_

**Oui**

_RACHEL BERRY !_

**Bon..elle veut qu'on le fasse **

_d'accord.._

_attend quoi ?_

**Bah t'as très bien compris **

_non mais je rêve la, tu fous tout le plan en l'air parce que t'es en manque_

**c'est pas un plan, puis c'est elle qui a voulu **

_ouais enfin t'es pas contre_

**tu vas quand même pas m'empêcher de le faire avec ma copine tout de même ? **

_Ouais enfin en attendant on est toute en danger et y a peut être l'une d'entre nous qui est enceinte._

**Bah c'est peut être toi tient ! **

_Je suis lesbienne._

**Ouais enfin t'as jamais été contre les mecs non plus. **

_Ta gueule._

**Parle autrement Lopez, puis c'est Britt qui est enceinte, on va quand même pas se prendre la tête pour ça ? **

_Si._

**très bien. **

_Désolée je supprime ton numéro =) je ne répondrais plus à tes messages tant que tu te comportera comme une pourrie gâtée qui fait passer sa libido avant les autres. _

**Parfait j'avais pas besoin de toi de toute façon. **

• • •

_Rachel n'avait jamais eu plus besoin de Santana qu'en ce moment, mais sa fierté lui faisait encore dire n'importe quoi. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour pour se calmer, en sortant dans la salle de réception de l'hôtel elle se fit interpeller par une dame de l'accueil._

**Hôtesse :**Mlle Berry ?

**Rachel :** c'est bien moi.

**Hôtesse :** quelqu'un a laissé ça pour vous.

_La jeune femme lui donna une lettre, Rachel ne prit pas la peine de la lire sur place, et parti dehors. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe, il y avait un papier accompagné d'une photo, il était écrit en majuscule «il te reste sept jours pour dire adieu» accompagné d'une photo d'elle et Quinn à la plage. _

**Rachel :** oh mon Dieu.

• • •

**Voilou finish. Bon j'ai mit du temps à le publier j'espère qu'il plaira, il m'a l'air plus complet que les autres et l'histoire commence à prendre tout son sens. Bon c'était beaucoup Faberry mais je fais un chapitre sur deux en général et j'ai plus de facilité avec le Faberry que le Brittana..je compte aussi intégrer du Pezberry en forte amitié car elles seront bien proche dans les prochains chapitre en vu de la situation. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas et laissez des reviews svp ça motive..parce que j'ai un peu l'impression d'écrire dans le vent x). **

**A votre avis qui traque Rachel, Quinn, Brittany et Santana comme ça ? Qui est enceinte ? **

**Léana James vous avez vu ma petite dédicace ? Haha =p**

**On se retrouve pour un prochain chapitre d'ici samedi ou dimanche peut être ? Voilà xoxo. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ce chapitre est un décompte d'une semaine, la où Rachel est censée mourir...à moins qu'il ne se passe autre chose de plus spéciale.**_

**Doutes.**

_Il était 9h du matin à New York, Santana se préparait pour se rendre à son cour de chant habituel, elle alla chercher Brittany qui dormait profondément pour lui dire de récupérer sa voiture avant qu'elle ne soit emmenée à la fourrière. Brittany se leva difficilement et après s'être préparée, monta dans la voiture avec Santana direction la NYADA. _

**Brittany :** je ne voit pas ma voiture Santana !

**Santana :** elle doit bien être quelque part, ça ne disparaît pas comme ça une voiture

**Brittany :** mais puisque je te dis qu'elle n'est pas là ! J'ai fait trois fois le tour du parking, trois fois !

**Santana :** ne t'énerve pas, la fourrière à probablement du l'emmener, on ira la chercher dans l'après-midi.

**Brittany :** non attend...regarde là bas, c'est ma voiture

Brittany se précipita vers sa voiture, étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas garée à la même place qu'hier,

**Santana :** oh mon dieu.

**TU NE DEVRAIS PAS T'APPROCHER D'ELLE**

**SANTANA TE VEUX DU MAL, ELLE TE BRULERA TOI AUSSI. **

**Brittany :** mais qu'est ce que..putain Santana qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

**Santana :** je te jure Brittany je ne te veux aucun mal, c'est encore cette salope qui nous fait chanter !

**Brittany :** quelle salope ? Peut tu arrêter d'insulter les gens cinq minutes ? Enfin mais pour qui tu te prend !

**Santana :** mais je te..putain Brittany tu vas quand même pas croire ces conneries !

**Brittany :** pendant toutes ces années je t'ai défendu, j'ai toujours dis que tu étais quelqu'un de bien, et j'en ai perdu des amis pour ta gueule, et j'apprends que t'es là juste pour me faire souffrir ? Tu me dégoûte, c'est officiel je quitte l'appartement dès ce soir !

• • •

_Rachel était dans ses pensées, elle regrettait d'avoir été si désagréable avec Santana et ressentait le besoin d'être avec elle en ce moment, malgré que Santana soit l'une de ses meilleures amies, peut être même la meilleure, elle n'avait jamais eu vraiment besoin d'elle, elle aimait partager du temps avec elle, rire avec elle mais pas forcement lui confier des choses. Elle se sentit aussi coupable, elle était prisonnière, et si elle avait fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas en venant ici ? Depuis leur voyage rien n'allait comme elle le voulait et ça elle aurait aimé le dire à Santana, même si, celle-ci ne répondait plus à ses messages. _

**Quinn :** bah qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air triste..

**Rachel :** non..ça va je t'assure.

**Quinn :** raconte moi, ça fait du bien des fois de parler.

**Rachel :** non je..-_sèchement_- c'est pas à toi que j'aurais envie d'en parler, mais Santana ne répond pas.

**Quinn :** oh..

**Rachel :** merde..c'est pas ce que je voulais dire Quinn, je suis désolée

**Quinn : **pourtant tu l'as dis, mais ça va je comprend, c'est TA meilleure amie !

**Rachel :** oui, et tu n'es pas jalouse tout de même ?

**Quinn :** non, mais..je me sens toujours mise à l'écart, vous vous dite toujours pleins de secret, vous vous lancer des petits regards sans arrêt et je serais prête à parier qu'il y a plus que ça entre vous.

**Rachel :** mais qu'est ce que tu vas inventer par là ? C'est ma meilleure amie, rien de plus, bien qu'on se soit déjà embrassé une fois l'année dernière je n'ai jamais rien vu de plus en elle qu'une amie ! Si tu commence à être jalouse ça ne va pas le faire Quinn, je déteste les gens jaloux.

**Quinn :** excuse moi..je suis désolée, mais c'est juste que j'ai peur de te perdre, j'ai l'impression que depuis hier soir tu m'évites on est ensemble depuis à peine 24h et tu es déjà distante..alors..

**Rachel :** oui tu as raison..je suis désolée, je te promet de tout te raconter, mais tu ne peut pas enlever le fait que Santana soit ma meilleure amie et que parfois j'ai besoin de me confier à elle, on a tous nos secrets Quinn.

Quinn : j'essayerais de faire des efforts, je te le promet. Alors pourquoi tu es triste ?

**Rachel **: Santana..ne me parle plus.

**Quinn :** _*__**Santana par ci, Santana par là, marie-toi avec tant que t'y es***_ -_soupirant_- vous vous êtes disputé ?

**Rachel :** oui.

**Quinn :** et..à quel sujet ?

**Rachel :** je lui ai dit pour nous deux, et de là, la dispute est partie...mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus.

**Quinn : **et donc il faudrait que je ne dise rien ?

**Rachel :** Santana n'est pas jalouse de nous voyons arrête

**Quinn :** tu voudrais que j'interprète ça comment ? Bien sur qu'elle est à fond sur toi, ça se voit de toute façon.

**Rachel : **oh mais ferme la, tu sais même pas de quoi on a parler de toute façon

**Quinn :** facile à deviner _«tu me manque bébé» «toi aussi tu me manque Santana..ah que je t'aime» «vivement qu'on se débarrasse des deux blondes qu'on puisse baiser toutes les nuits » « j'ai tellement hâte »_

**Rachel :** et tu deviens grossière en plus ! Non mais c'est du grand n'importe quoi..tu vois on ne peut rien te dire sans que tu fasses des reproches, c'est peut être aussi pour ça qu'on est pas aussi amies que tu le voudrais !

**Quinn :** on va quand même pas se disputer ?

**Rachel :** si tu étais moins une gamine pourrie gâtée on ne se disputerais pas

**Quinn :** ne me parle pas de gamine pourrie gâtée ok ? On a pas eu la même enfance toi et moi !

**Rachel :** et alors ? Tu vas me le faire payer toute ma vie ?

**Quinn :** je ne t'ai jamais rien reprocher mais ne me reproche rien !

**Rachel :** c'est ce que tu crois.

**Quinn : **je vais devenir folle ci je passe une journée de plus avec toi dans cette pièce !

**Rachel : **bah bouge, je te retient pas, on se verra quand tu seras calmée. Et tu peux oublier notre soirée de ce soir !

**Quinn : **oh putain.

Quinn quitta la chambre en claquant la porte violemment.

**Rachel :**..et merde, j'ai encore tout gâché.

• • •

Santana reçu son 17e appel de Rachel, elle décida de faire comme les 16 autres, ne pas décrocher. Cette fois ci, Rachel laissa un message :

**Lundi 27 Octobre à 15:37 **

**Santana c'est Rachel...je t'en supplie décroche ce téléphone..je..c'est la merde, enfin j'ai été menacée de mort ce matin, s'il te plaît il faut que tu m'aides...**

_Santana ignora le message et l'effaça aussi tôt, la veille Rachel lui avait clairement dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle, et de toute façon Santana se dis qu'il n'allait rien lui arriver puisque l'agresseur était à New York. _

• • •

Après une longue journée de cours, Santana rentra chez elle vers 19h15, épuisée et surtout inquiète pour Brittany et aussi (même si elle ne l'avouera jamais) pour Rachel. En ouvrant la porte, elle vit que quelques bibelots avaient disparus, elle se précipita à toute vitesse pour aller dans la chambre de Brittany, celle ci était vide, il ne restait que son lit, et son armoire, elle sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche,

_**Je suis à l'hôtel, n'essaye pas de me contacter de toute façon je ne répondrais pas. J'ai besoin qu'on prenne un peu nos distance après ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. Prend soin de toi, mais évite de faire d'autre conneries. A plus tard. Britt.**_

Santana composa le numéro de Brittany malgré que celle ci lui ai dit de ne pas la contacter, elle était inquiète, et voulais s'expliquer avec elle, elle ne pu entendre qu'un bip avant que :

**AT&T Mobility vous informe que le numéro que vous avez demandé n'est plus attribué.**

• • •

**Quinn :** Rachel ?

**Rachel :** enfin ! Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? J'essaye de t'appeler depuis toute à l'heure !

**Quinn :** désolée, je n'avais plus de batterie.

**Rachel :** hum.

**Quinn : **écoute, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose... on s'est promit de tout se dire donc voilà..l'année dernière, j'ai..j'ai couché avec Santana

**Rachel :** oh...

**Quinn :** donc voilà tu m'avais demandé qui c'était, donc c'est Santana, et c'était aussi la première fois que je le faisait avec une fille, et avant qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit je voulais te prévenir pour qu'il n'y ai pas de secret entre nous, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas...

**Rachel :** non..je ne t'en veux pas, mais j'ai l'impression que tous mes petit(e)s amis font leur première fois avec Santana...j'ai l'impression que dans chaque relation que j'entretiens elle est toujours là

**Quinn :** ne t'inquiète pas, j'étais bourrée et je n'y accorde pas plus d'importance que ça..mais justement vu que Santana à tendance à se laisser aller, et que vous avez vécu ensemble et célibataires toutes les deux pendant un an je...je pensais qu'il s'était passé des trucs entre vous.

**Rachel :** non..comme je te l'ai dis on s'est embrassée une fois mais c'était pour un jeu et aucune de nous n'a cherché à en avoir plus...

**Quinn :** je suis désolée d'avoir douté de toi...on peut repartir à zéro

**Rachel :** _-tapant dans la main de Quinn-_ ça marche !...Au fait ton truc de photo ça s'est bien passé ?

**Quinn : **oui plutôt, et je te remercie car la photo que j'avais faite de toi à la plage avec ton maillot de bain rose a cartonnée, le jury a vraiment adoré et je ne serais pas étonnée que tu sois contactée pour des shootings photo

**Rachel :** vraiment ? _-étonnée-_ pourtant..y a tellement de jolis filles par ici

**Quinn :** ouais enfin à côté de toi on dirait du pâté

**Rachel :** Quinn !

**Quinn : **_-riant-_ je t'assure !

**Rachel :** en tout cas je suis fière de toi, j'espère vraiment que tes photos seront retenues et pas parce que je suis dessus !

**Quinn :** merci Rachel. Tu as faim ? J'ai ramené des sandwichs..

**Rachel : **bah me disais qu'on pourrais...enfin «baptiser la chambre » comme tu le dis si bien...

**Quinn :** oh..tu veux..mais tu es sûre ?

**Rachel :** ...Quinn

• • •

**« vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Rachel Berry, laissez un message »**

_**Rachel c'est Santana, ça fait au moins la 3e fois que je t'appelle, mais bon à l'heure qu'il est tu dois être avec Quinn...j'avais raison en fait tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber je me débrouillerais toute seule, je pensais que tu étais ma meilleure amie et que par conséquent tu serais toujours la pour moi mais je me suis trompée...ça m'apprendra à faire confiance aux gens. Je te préviens juste que Brittany à quitter l'appartement et à changer de numéro car elle pense que je vais lui faire du mal...voilà je me retrouve seule au fond c'est ce que tout le monde a toujours souhaité. Essaye juste de ne pas te faire assassiner...on se verra peut être à New York. **_

• • •

**28 Octobre, NY, 9:30. J-6**

**Quinn :** on est rentrée !

aucune réponse.

**Quinn :** Santana ? Brittany ?

**Santana :** je suis dans mon bain, tu peux venir si tu veux mais ne ramène pas le nain avec toi.

**Quinn :** _-à Rachel-_ pourquoi elle t'appelle le nain ?

**Rachel :** comment voudrais tu que je le saches elle ne me parle plus parce que je suis avec toi...

**Santana :**_-criant-_ je t'entend Berry et tu sais très bien pourquoi je te fais la gueule !

**Quinn :** bonjour l'ambiance...bon tu sais quoi je vais rentrer chez moi, me reposer un peu, vous m'appellerez quand tout sera calmer. _-embrassant Rachel-_ à plus tard...

**Rachel : **je t'appelle ce soir, repose toi bien.

• • •

_Santana n'avait pas calculé Rachel de toute la journée, la nuit était tombée à New York et il n'y avait pas eu un regard entre les deux jeunes filles qui s'évitaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient malgré la petite taille de l'appartement. Rachel était restée dans le salon, Santana dans sa chambre. Santana vint dans le salon récupérer son ordinateur mais se fit vite interpeller par Rachel, _

**Rachel :** il faut qu'on parle !

**Santana :** tient Berry tu es rentré ?

**Rachel :** arrête de jouer à ça tu veux ? Bon, je sais que j'ai pas été des plus sympa avec toi, mais ce qu'il faut que tu comprennes c'est que j'essaye d'écarter au maximum Quinn de l'histoire, si elle apprend ce qu'il se passe elle ira voir la police et tu sais très bien que c'est une mauvaise idée !

**Santana :** ce n'est peut être pas elle qui nous envois les mots Rachel ! Cette histoire date du lycée je ne pense pas qu'il ai de rapport avec ça !

**Rachel :** je vois pas qui pourrais nous en vouloir à toute les trois !...Puis je ne sais pas pourquoi Brittany reçoit des mots, elle n'a rien à voir là dedans.

**Santana :** bah..Brittany à reçu un mot hier matin, enfin c'était même écrit en gros sur son pare brise, et il était écrit qu'elle devrait se méfier de moi si elle ne voulais pas que «la brûle », du coup Brittany a penser que je voulais du mal et elle a quitter l'appartement, j'ai essayé de t'appeler hier soir, d'ailleurs tu as sûrement du recevoir mon message

**Rachel :** oui...mais j'étais tellement en colère après toi que j'ai préféré ne pas te rappeler !

**Santana :** seulement à cause d'une connerie que j'ai faite i ans je paye aujourd'hui, je suis en train de tout perdre Rachel.

**Rachel :** écoute, je vais essayer de retrouver Brittany, mais il faut qu'on la mette elle et Quinn en dehors de cette histoire, elles sont trop fragile pour supporter une telle histoire..

**Santana :** je pense que vu comment Quinn est jalouse, elle n'appréciera pas le fait qu'on passe du temps ensemble...

**Rachel :** ne t'inquiète pas je m'occupe de Quinn...mais s'il te plaît Santana je ne veux plus que tu me fasse la gueule !

**Santana :** je vais essayer... ! Au fait c'est quoi cette histoire de mot où il est écrit que tu vas te faire assassiner ?

**Rachel : **d'après ce que j'ai compris il me reste 7 jours, mais je ne sais pas trop si je dois prendre ça au sérieux

**Santana :** vu comment cette personne a l'air en colère, essaye juste de te méfier, et de ne pas trop te montrer avec Quinn en public, c'est à dire que tu devrais aussi éviter de lui rendre visite où même qu'elle vienne à la maison pendant une semaine...je sais que ça va être dur mais tu ne dois pas prendre de risque, et elle non plus d'ailleurs !

**Rachel :** mais comment je vais pouvoir faire comprendre à Quinn qu'elle ne doit pas venir sans lui raconter l'histoire ?

**Santana :** ne fait pas ta gamine Rachel c'est juste une semaine ! Tu préfères mourir c'est ça ? Parce que si tu meurs la c'est plus jamais que tu reverras Fabray, dieu ce que tu peux être idiote et bornée parfois !

**Rachel :** je préférerais que toute cette histoire s'arrête que je puisse reprendre ma vie normale!

**Santana :** non moi je m'éclate c'est trop drôle je suis en train de perdre toutes mes amies dont une qui a disparu, ma meilleure amie risque de se faire assassiner dans une semaine et je n'ose plus sortir dehors..mais c'est vraiment génial, génial !

**Rachel :** ne fait pas comme ci tu étais la victime de cette affaire !

**Flashback, 3 ans plus tôt à McKinley : **

_**Santana :** tient Berry salut. _

_**Rachel :** euh...bonjour_

_**Quinn :** pourquoi tu tremble Rachel ? On va pas te frapper ! _

_**Rachel :** enfin c'est quand même la première fois que Santana me dit bonjour en 2 ans et la première fois que tu m'appelles Rachel il se passe quelque chose ? _

_**Santana :** écoute, ça fait déjà plus d'un an qu'on est dans le Glee club avec toi, et je dois dire qu'au fond on commence à t'apprécier..mais, c'est pas encore gagné enfin tu nous paraît assez..fragile enfin je dirais même coincée, mais nous ont veut pas d'une coincée dans notre bande tu comprend _

_**Rachel :** mais qui t'as dis que je voulais faire parti de votre bande ? _

_**Quinn :** oh arrête Rachel on sait que t'en rêve et aujourd'hui on te donne ta chance, saisie la bon sang ! _

_**Rachel :** et je suis censée faire quoi ? _

_**Santana :** cette imbécile de Darya Cooper commence à me sortir par les yeux, déjà qu'elle essaye de piquer ma place de capitaine des Cheerios, ensuite elle fait tout pareil que Quinn et je sais pas si t'as remarqué Berry mais je trouve qu'elle tourne un peu trop autour de ton copain ! Sans parler du fait qu'elle fait amie-amie avec Brittany et ça m'agace_

_**Rachel :** et donc ? _

_**Quinn :** donc tu vas nous aider à lui faire peur, elle comprendra ensuite qu'il vaut mieux nous éviter, et ensuite tu pourras faire parti de notre bande, nous ne t'insulterons plus, plus de slushie et tu pourras participer à nos soirées, ça me semble être un bon pacte !_

_**Rachel :** non..désolée mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin de moi. _

• • •

**29 octobre, NY, 10:00. J-5**

**Santana :** bonjour Rachel, je tient à t'informer qu'il te reste 5 jours à vivre.

**Rachel :** ça me fait pas rire du tout...pourquoi tu viens me réveiller si tôt ?

**Santana :** bah juste pour te dire que, de un j'ai reçu une nouvelle lettre, pour nous deux cette fois ci, de deux, tu as cours dans une demi-heure.

**Rachel :** _-sautant de son lit-_ QUOI ? Et tu pouvais pas me réveiller plus tôt ?

**Santana :** excuse moi mais d'habitude à cette heure ci tu viens de finir de te préparer et tu viens dans la cuisine pour ton café quotidien je pensais que tu étais prête !

**Rachel :** punaise...j'ai déjà loupé une semaine si je suis en retard je risque de me faire virer !

**Santana :** prépare toi je vais te faire ton café tu le boiras dans la voiture, je t'emmène !

**Rachel :** merci San merci vraiment.

**Santana :** perd pas ton temps à me remercier habille toi !

• • •

**Rachel : **elle parlait de quoi cette lettre ?

**Santana :** quelle l-..ah oui, bah tient je l'ai dans ma poche,

_**tient Rachel Berry et Santana Lopez ensemble dans le même appartement, et vous voulez faire croire qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ? Pourtant je vois tout. Cessez vos cachotterie il serait tant que tout le monde le sache. **_

**Rachel :** c'est ridicule, elle bluff tu vois, tu sais très bien qu'on a rien fait.

**Santana :** mais oui de toute façon ça doit encore être une de nos fan détraquée qui bluff pour nous faire peur, t'en fait pas va, elle est ridicule !

• • •

_Brittany était sortie faire quelques courses ce matin histoire de remplir un peu ses placards lorsqu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Quinn qui se rendait à son stage de photos,_

**Quinn :** salut Brittany

Brittany : _-gênée-_ salut.

**Quinn :** c'est encore toi qui est de corvée de course ? -riant-

**Brittany :** _-riant faussement-_ haha, oui..Rachel et Santana ont toujours une excuse pour ne rien faire !

**Quinn :** d'autant qu'elles doivent être exécrables depuis qu'elles ne se parlent plus !

**Brittany : **elles ne-...je veux dire, oui c'est vrai ! Elles ne se sont pas adressé la paroles de toute la journée hier heureusement que j'étais là pour combler le vide !

**Quinn :** tu es sûre que ça va Brittany ?

**Brittany :**...il faut que je te parle d'un truc important..je n'ai pu en parler à personne, ça concerne Santana et si je le disais à Rachel elle lui aurait répéter...Santana est enceinte !

**Quinn :** pardons ? -_riant-_ voyons Britt, Santana est lesbienne je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait être enceinte !

**Brittany :** je t'assure Quinn...c'est Kiara qui me l'a dit, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé ce test dans le sac de Santana !

**Quinn :** elle t'as peut être menti, ou alors elle s'est trompée car Santana ne pourrais pas être enceinte !

**Brittany :** tu voudrais pas lui demander toi ? J'ai pas trop envie de le faire ?

**Quinn :** si tu veux mais honnêtement je trouve ça ridicule !

• • •

**15:30**

_Quinn venait d'apprendre que ses photos avaient été retenu pour la publicité et que ses photos allaient être diffuser dans toutes les agences de voyages du monde, que Rachel allait être dans le monde entier. Quinn pensait que c'était un merveilleux cadeau pour Rachel qui avait toujours voulu être célèbre et elle décida donc je l'appeler pour lui demander de la voir ce soir, là elle lui annoncerait la nouvelle, _

**allo ?**

_Salut Rachel !_

**Ah tient..Quinn, tu vas bien ?**

_Très bien même, dis, on peut se voir ce soir ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire _

**Je suis vraiment désolée Q, mais je suis très fatiguée et je pense qu'on ne devrait pas trop se voir cette semaine parce que..**

**[au même moment]**

**Santana :** _-chuchotant-_ dit lui que tu as tes règles et que ça te rend de très mauvaise humeur et que tu as plein de boutons partout sur la gueule c'est affreux !

**...parce que, j'ai, j'ai mes règles et ça me rend vraiment de mauvaise humeur en plus j'ai beaucoup de boutons sur le visage et je ne préfère pas que tu me vois dans cet état !**

_oh..bon d'accord,_

**Santana :** _-chuchotant-_ dit lui qu'après ça, elle pourra te sauter _-riant- _

**Rachel :** _-chuchotant-_ chut ! Santana !

_Ah tu es avec Santana ?_

**Euh..non..enfin oui **

_Oui ou non ?_

**...Oui..mais bon on habite ensemble !**

_Brittany m'a dit que vous ne vous parliez plus...mais bon je comprend mieux maintenant, amuse toi bien avec ta copine on se verra quand tu auras plus tout ces boutons, enfin si tu les as eu un jour.._

**att-**

**Rachel :** elle a raccrocher..qu'est ce qui t'as prit Santana ?

**Santana :** oh ça va ! C'est sorti tout seul, je vais quand même pas m'excuser pour ma spontanéité !

**Rachel :** déjà qu'elle pense que nous deux on entretient une relation, là c'est le pompon ! Comment je vais réparer tout ça moi ?

**Santana :** ne t'inquiète pas je vais parler à Quinn, mais il vaut mieux que tu évites tout contact avec elle cette semaine !

**Rachel : **putain..

**Santana :** eh c'est pas de ma faute !

**Rachel : **mais..je me demande pourquoi Brittany a dit à Quinn qu'on ne se parlait plus..comment elle aurait pu le savoir ?

**Santana : **elle a vu Britt ? Il faut que j'appelle Quinn !

**Rachel :** elle répondra pas, où alors elle va t'insulter au téléphone

**Santana :** je m'en fout ! Il faut que je sache où est Britt !

• • •

**18:00**

**Salut Quinn !**

_Tient Santana...ça y est tu as fini de t'amuser avec Rachel ?_

**Ta gueule, je suis pas venue parler de Rachel mais de Brittany.**

_Si tu veux parler de Brittany tu n'as qu'à en parler à Rachel, vous avez l'air si proche !_

**Putain mais tu vas m'écouter deux secondes ? Brittany a disparue ! On s'est disputé et je ne sais pas où elle est..je sais que tu l'as vu ce matin et je voulais savoir comment elle va..**

_Elle avait l'air triste, elle m'a dit que tu étais enceinte !_

**Quoi ?**

_J'ai eu la même réaction...d'après ce que j'ai compris, Kiara la copine de Puck aurait trouvé un test de grossesse positif dans ton sac_

**Kiara ? Mais enfin pourquoi elle aurait inventer une chose pareille ? Honnêtement, Rachel avait trouver ce test dans la poubelle et on a penser que c'était soit le tient, soit celui de Britt ! Mais qu'elle saloperie celle la, je vais l'appeler tient !**

_Fais ce que tu veux..en tout qu'à je ne sais pas où est Brittany, elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle ne vivait plus chez vous._

**Bon...je vais me débrouiller pour le reste, merci Quinn.**

_De rien, bonne soirée. _

**A toi aussi.**

**[côté Quinn]**

**Brittany : **alors ?

**Quinn :** Santana n'est pas enceinte..elle pensait que ce test était le mien ou le tient, Kiara a inventer toute cette histoire !

**Brittany :** tu n'as pas dit à Santana que j'étais chez toi ?

**Quinn :** non...mais tu ne vas pas pouvoir te cacher longtemps !

**Brittany :** au moins cette semaine vu que tu ne vas pas voir Rachel..

**Quinn :** juste cette semaine, après il faudra que tu t'explique avec Santana !

• • •

**Santana :** ce n'est ni Britt, ni Quinn qui est enceinte

**Rachel :** alors c'est qui ?

**Santana :** d'après Kiara ce serait moi

**Rachel :** _-étonnée-_ de quoi ?

**Santana :** elle a dit à Brittany qu'elle avait trouvé ce test dans mon sac sûrement pendant la soirée, et Britt croyait que c'était à moi !

**Rachel :** tu penses que Kiara pourrait avoir un lien avec ces mots ?

**Santana :** je pense oui, enfin elle est pas clair cette fille, mais bon elle est a des milliers de km d'ici, on s'en fout un peu d'elle..

• • •

**31 Octobre, NY, 23:00. J-3**

**Rachel :** putain de merde !

**Santana :** oh la ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

**Rachel :** je n'arrive pas à enlever cette foutue robe de Halloween, comment quelqu'un peut rentrer dans un truc si serré ?

**Santana :** viens dans la salle je vais te l'enlever..

_Rachel arriva dans la salle, marchant comme un pingouin avec sa robe en cuire beaucoup trop serrée ce qui fit éclater de rire Santana,_

**Rachel :** ça me fait pas rire je vais étouffer...

**Santana : **attend attend il faut que je filme ça

**Rachel :** je vais te tuer Lopez..je-ahhhh

**Santana :** _-riant-_ oh nan punaise je meurs t'es tombée carrément !...ça va ?

**Rachel :** oui oui ça va je suis en train de bronzer la en fait. Aide moi Satan !

**Santana :** viens par la petit poucet.

_Santana essaya de tirer sur la robe de Rachel qui refusait de s'enlever,_

**Santana :** putain mais c'est du 8 ans ta robe ou quoi ?

**Rachel :** au moins tu cesseras de m'appeler la naine maintenant !

**Santana :** oui, je t'appellerais la grosse naine.

**Rachel :** _-riant malgré elle-_ quand tu me retiras cette robe je te tuerais

**Santana :** je pense que je vais la laisser en fait

**Rachel : **Lopez !

**Santana :** bon bon j'y viens..

_après quelques minutes d'essais peu convaincants Santana du se résoudre à aller chercher des ciseaux, elle coupa la robe de Rachel,_

**Rachel :** merci, j'ai cru que j'allais étouffer..

**Santana :** puis tu ressemblais vraiment à un jambon en cuir

**Rachel :** je sais même plus quoi te répondre, je vais t'ignorer Lopez.

**Santana :** appelle moi encore une fois Lopez je te fais bouffer du bacon.

**Rachel : **Lopez. ...Ahhhh non je rigolais !

• • •

**1er Novembre, NY, 11:30. J-2 **

Ce matin, Quinn avait reçu pour la première fois un mot de la personne qui traquait Santana et Rachel sans cesse. Ce mot était plutôt surprenant et ne ravie pas vraiment Quinn : **« Tu devrais te méfier de ta petite amie Quinn Fabray. »**, il était suivit d'une photo prise la veille lorsque Santana essayait de retirer la robe de Rachel, elle avait été prise de dehors mais était plutôt nette et visible, mais en vue de la position des deux, Quinn en était maintenant certaine, elles couchaient ensemble. Elle se mit à hurler et de colère lança la première chose qui lui vint sous la main, son portable.

**Quinn :** putain je vais les tuer.

**Brittany :** ça ne va pas Quinn ? Tu m'as réveillé !

**Quinn :** désolée...mais je viens d'apprendre une nouvelle qui me ravit pas plus que ça..

**Brittany : **tu veux m'en parler ?

**Quinn :** _-lui donnant la photo-_ regarde par toi même !

**Brittany :** oh..oh mon dieu mais c'est Rachel et Santana ? Pourquoi elles sont comme ça ?

**Quinn :** c'est évident, elles couchent ensemble !

**Brittany :** non..enfin je pense pas

**Quinn :** arrête de te voiler la face Britt, elles nous mentent depuis le début.

• • •

**12:00.**

Rachel et Santana prenaient leur petit déjeuné (oui à midi..) lorsqu'elles entendirent sonner à la porte, Santana se précipita pour aller ouvrir,

**Santana : **Quinn-

**Quinn :** _-poussant Santana-_ bouge de la toi !

**Santana :** eh oh qu'est ce qui te prend ?

**Quinn :** ne me parle surtout pas ou c'est mon poing dans ta jolie petite face que tu vas te prendre !

**Santana :** _-ironiquement- _oh madame a de la répartie, c'est nouveau ça ?

**Quinn :** _-à Rachel-_ comment t'as pu me faire ça ?

**Rachel : **faire quoi ?

**Quinn :** _-s'énervant-_ cesse de faire l'idiote tu veux

**Santana :** eh tu lui parle pas comme ça non mais t'as craqué ou quoi ? Faut que t'arrête l'alcool ma vielle !

**Rachel :** j'ai rien fait !

**Quinn :** oh mais bien sur tu l'as défend, vous formez la paire toutes les deux !

**Rachel :** putain mais dis moi où tu veux en venir !

**Quinn :** tu m'avais promis Rachel qu'il se passait rien entre vous

**Rachel :** mais il se pass-

**Quinn :** _-poussant violemment Rachel-_ mais arrête de mentir ! _-se mettant à pleurer- _je te déteste, en fait oui j'aurais du te détruire au lycée, t'es une sale garce, menteuse en plus!

**Santana :** il vaut mieux que tu t'en aille Quinn avant que tes mots dépassent tes pensées !

**Quinn :** me touche pas toi. Je veux qu'aucune de vous deux n'essaye de me contacter..vous êtes toutes les deux mortes à mes yeux !

**Rachel :** _-pleurant-_ mais Quinn je-

_Quinn claqua la porte avant même que Rachel n'ai pu finir sa phrase._

**Rachel : **elle me déteste, elle me déteste Santana elle a dit que j'étais morte à ses yeux.

**Santana :** _-prenant Rachel dans ses bras-_ ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui parler, de toute façon on le sait toi et moi qu'on a rien fait, c'est un terrible mal entendu..

**Flashback, 3 ans plus tôt : **

_Cette matinée avait encore été éprouvante pour Rachel elle avait été Slushifiée deux fois, c'était faite insulter dans les vestiaires du sport et avait du supporter Darya Cooper qui tournait beaucoup trop autour de Finn, elle était décidée à agir :_

_**Rachel : **j'ai réfléchis ! _

_**Santana :** ah ça t'arrive ? -riant à sa propre blague- _

_**Rachel :** désolée, mais t'as foiré ton coup. _

_**Santana :** dis donc t'as de la répartie Berry, j'adore ça. _

_**Rachel :** bref je suis pas venue ici pour me faire complimenter, je suis la parce que j'accepte ta proposition, je ferais peur à Darya et toi tu me laisse rentrer dans ta bande. _

_**Santana :** je savais que tu reviendrais, viens par la mini pouce je vais t'expliquer notre plan. _

• • •

_Santana avait couru pour rattraper Quinn, elle l'attrapa par le bras obligeant la blonde à se retourner, _

**Quinn :** lâche moi.

**Santana :** non, maintenant tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il t'arrive parce que tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler avec ta jalousie a deux balles alors que y a pas de quoi être jalouse de la relation que j'entretiens avec Rach'

**Quinn :** putain mais arrête de l'appeler Rach' comme si elle t'appartenais !

**Santana : **mais elle t'appartiens pas non plus je te signale ! T'es partie pendant presque un an sans donner de nouvelle et la tu reviens il faudrait qu'elle soit à toi ? Je l'ai aidé pendant toute cette année où tu lui avait promis d'être la, on a partagé des choses que tu ne partagera jamais avec elle parce que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, parce que de toute façon on peut pas réécrire le passé et c'est comme ça !

**Quinn :** et si tu l'aimes tellement tu pouvais pas me le dire avant que j'en tombe littéralement amoureuse ? Tu pouvais pas être honnête avec tes sentiments pour une fois dans ta vie ?

**Santana : **merde ! Faut tout t'expliquer à toi ? Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Rachel, c'est mon amie, ma meilleure amie, pour le reste tu fais ce que tu veux avec..puis je sais pas ce que tu vas inventer hein mais on couche pas ensemble.

**Quinn :** _-sortant la photo de son sac-_ ah oui et c'est quoi ça ?

**Santana :** _-riant nerveusement-_ t'es sérieuse la ? Non dis moi que c'est une blague Fabray

**Quinn :** je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle !

**Santana : **Rachel avait mit une robe trop serré bref elle ressemblais à un jambon en cuir, je te rappel qu'hier c'était Halloween et on est sorties boire un verre avec Kurt et Blaine, bref en rentrant Rachel galérais à enlever sa robe et j'ai essayé de l'aider par tous les moyens à la fin on a du la découper...

**Quinn :** et tu penses que je vais croire à ces conneries ?

**Santana :** j'ai pris une vidéo de Rachel qui est tombée par terre et qui m'insulte parce que je la filme dans mon portable, -lui montrant- tient regarde !

**Quinn :** ...oh mon dieu, je suis désolée Santana...

**Santana :** -soupirant- t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude que tu sois un peu conne..

**Quinn :** mais alors qui a pris cette photo ?

**Santana :** je..euh.c'est enfin je..je sais pas

**Quinn :** ça va ?

**Santana :** oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas ça doit sûrement être une Gossip Girl du quartier, où peut être un fan de Rachel, ou un de mes fans..t'inquiète pas pour ça Q.

**Quinn : **hum d'accord...je devrais aller voir Rachel pour m'excuser..

**Santana :** c'est mieux que tu lui laisse peut être deux jours..elle est assez fragile en ce moment et n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur ses cours de chants...mais si tu veux je lui dirais de se connecter sur Skype ce soir !

**Quinn :** d'accord...merci Santana, prend soin d'elle s'il te plaît...mais pas trop !

**Santana :** _-soufflant-_ arrête Q.

**Quinn :** je rigole !

• • •

**3 Novembre, NY, 8:00. J-J**

_Rachel n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, elle pensait à ce qu'il allait lui arriver aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où elle était censée dire adieu...mais à qui ? Sa vie ? Un proche ? Quinn ?. Elle buvait un café, toujours préoccupée par son sort. Santana la rejoint quelques minutes plus tard, l'air tracassée._

**Santana : **bonjour...

**Rachel :** oh Santana...ça va ?

**Santana :** mieux que toi, mais c'est pas terrible non plus, je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'ai pas peur

**Rachel : **j'ai peur aussi, mais je pense qu'il ne va rien m'arriver..

**Santana :** n'en soit pas si sûre, tu ne penses pas qu'on devrait quand même aller voir la police ? Enfin ce qu'on a fait au lycée ne mérite pas dix ans de prison non plus..

**Rachel :** non San, cela ruinerait ta carrière, la mienne et aussi celle de Quinn...sans parler de Britt qui ne nous le pardonnerais jamais !

**Santana :** merde...Britt..j'ai aucune idée d'où elle est..oh mon Dieu tu ne crois quand même pas que notre harceleur pourrait l'avoir kidnappé et me demander de choisir entre elle et toi ?

**Rachel : **je..je sais pas, j'espère de tout cœur que ça n'arrivera pas, Brittany n'a rien fait !

**Santana :** puis je préférerais me tirer une balle plutôt que de faire ce choix, bien que je sois amoureuse de Brittany, tu es aussi mon amie et ce serait tellement horrible..

**Rachel :** je pense qu'on se fait du soucis pour rien, il n'y a que dans les films que l'on peut voir des scénarios pareils !

**Santana :** tu m'as l'air bien tranquille pour quelqu'un qui doit faire ses adieux..

• • •

_Quinn dormait profondément lorsqu'elle entendit tes tambourinements à sa porte qui sonnaient de plus en plus fort, elle se leva grincheuse, les yeux endormis prête à assassiner celui ou celle qui osait la réveiller si tôt, elle ouvrit la porte violemment et eu une sacrée surprise, _

**Quinn :** Kiara ?

_La jeune fille était debout devant elle en pleurs portant des bleus sur tout le corps, ses jambes tremblaient, Quinn la fit entrer difficilement dans son appartement prête à lui poser pleins de questions._

**Je vais vous faire perdre la tête -D**

• • •

**FINISH. Bon l'histoire prend enfin tout son sens, vous vous demandez sûrement quel secret Quinn, Rachel et Santana peuvent avoir sur leur passé ? Haha vous le saurez bientôt, **

**A votre avis quel impact pourrait avoir la venue de Kiara chez Quinn ? Quelles sont ces marques partout sur son corps ? **

**Santana reverra t-elle Brittany où quelqu'un l'en empêchera pour protéger la jeune fille ?**

**Vous saurez tout bientôt =D. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours car j'ai de moins en moins de Reviews mais toujours quelques compliments sympa. Beaucoup pensait que Brittany était enceinte, les seules ayant trouver que ce test était faux étaient : Lisa418 et LeanaBlank, et oui Katy Rivera ce « D » fait beaucoup penser au -A de pll pourtant je ne regarde pas cette série (je commencerai cet été ^-^)**

**voilà je mettrais un prochain chapitre mercredi si j'ai le temps, de toute façon je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine donc les chapitres seront plus réguliers. xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ne refais jamais ça.**

_**Flashback, trois ans plus tôt :**_

_Rachel était avec Finn, elle passait peu de temps avec lui au lycée, le plus souvent étant au Glee Club mais l'un d'eux était toujours accaparé par un camarade pour se disputer un solo ou choisir une chanson, mais cette fois ci ils étaient dans un couloir lors d'une pause et Rachel pouvait profiter des moments avec son petit ami. Après quelques minutes à parler de choses inutiles, c'était Finn tout de même, une silhouette qui leur était familière apparu tout sourire, c'était Darya cette grande fille blonde aux yeux bleus, pétillante et arrogante, tout le contraire de Rachel qui se sentait de plus en plus rabaissée face à la jeune fille, il lui arrivait même d'être nostalgique du temps où c'était Quinn Fabray qui lui faisait sentir ce mal être. Quinn avait beaucoup changé depuis quelques mois, elle se montrait de plus en plus gentille avec Rachel, et c'était plutôt agréable. Darya s'assit à côté de Finn, _

_**Darya :** eh beau gosse, ça te dirais de venir avec moi à une soirée, ce soir, c'est pour les gens populaires tu sais là où y a de l'alcool, de la bonne musique et..une piscine ! _

_**Finn :** euh bah euh -regardant Rachel- je comptait passé la soirée avec ma petite amie mais...Rachel je peux.. ? _

_**Rachel :** tu devais rencontrer mes pères ce soir, ils ont préparé un grand dîner ! _

_**Darya : **t'es pères ont encore quelques années à vivre Berry, cette soirée c'est la soirée de l'année ! _

_**Finn :** elle peut peut-être venir avec nous ? _

_**Darya :** -regardant Rachel de haut en bas- non désolée j'ai dit les gens populaire. _

_Finn était finalement allé à la soirée, il avait dit à Rachel qu'il se sentait mal et avait sûrement la grippe mais la jeune fille avait bien compris qu'il était parti avec Darya Cooper. Elle était seule dans sa chambre, les yeux larmoyant lorsqu'elle se souvint que Quinn lui avait donné son numéro de téléphone la veille, elle lui donna rendez vous à côté du lycée avec Santana pour parler de Darya. _

_**Quinn :** il va falloir qu'on frappe fort cette fois, j'ai essayé les têtes de poupées dans son casier, les photos de chatons mort_

_**Rachel :** oh mon dieu c'est dégueulasse _

_**Santana :** j'y crois pas Berry qui dit un gros mot _

_**Rachel :** je ne suis pas si coincée que tu le crois Santana !_

_**Santana :** hum_

_**Quinn :** j'ai même fais le coup de l'appel téléphonique à trois heures du matin, mais cette fille n'a peur de rien bon sang ! _

_**Santana :** moi je l'ai menacée de lui mettre une gifle, mais Figgins m'a dit que la prochaine fois que je frappais un élève je serais renvoyée pour de bon, sauf si je prend la défense d'une personne faible genre Kurt ou Rachel.._

_**Rachel :** hé ! _

_**Quinn :** je pense qu'on devrait savoir ce qui lui fait le plus peur et la on pourra s'en servir _

_**Rachel :** mais comment savoir sans paraître suspectes ? _

_**Quinn :** c'est bientôt Halloween, on a qu'a organisé une soirée et on fera un jeu et a un moment faudra que l'une d'entre nous demande à Darya «c'est quoi ta plus grande peur» ? _

_**Santana :** ouais pas mal du tout...mes parents ne sont pas chez moi pour Halloween on a qu'a faire ça chez moi _

_**Rachel :**...je serais invitée ? _

_**Santana :** -étonnée- bah oui voyons à partir de maintenant on ne te laissera plus seule Berry, mais il faudra encore du temps avant que je te prenne dans mes bras et que j'écoute tes problèmes -riant- _

_**Rachel :** je ne pouvais déjà pas espérer mieux -riant- _

• • •

Kiara était assise sur le canapé de Quinn, ses jambes maigres tremblaient comme des feuilles et elle cessait peu à peu de pleurer.

**Quinn :** je sais que tu ne dois pas trop avoir envie d'en parler mais...qui t'as fais ça ?

**Kiara :** je ne veux pas en parler..

**Quinn :** où est Puck ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

**Kiara :** il est à Los Angeles...enfin je pense...non il ne lui ai rien arriver

**Quinn :** je vais l'appeler pour le prévenir que tu es ici

**Kiara :** non s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça...

**Quinn :** il va s'inquiéter ! Tu es couverte de bleus et tu ne peux pas rester chez moi dans cet état!

**Kiara :** s'il te plaît Quinn, je l'appellerais plus tard, j'ai juste besoin d'un endroit où dormir cette nuit!

**Quinn :** je suis désolée, mais tu ne peux pas rester ici, Brittany vit ici et tous les lits sont pris, je vais te payer une chambre d'hôtel !

**Kiara : **juste une nuit je t'en prie, j'ai pas envie d'être seule!

**Quinn :** bon...une nuit, j'irais dormir chez Rachel

**Kiara :** merci...merci Quinn

• • •

**Santana : **Rachel! Téléphone pour toi!

**Rachel : **_-prenant le téléphone-_ merci.

**Allo ?**

_Salut Rach'_

**Ah tient salut Quinn, ça va ?**

_Oui..enfin on peut dire ça comme ça, il faut qu'on se voit au plus vite.._

**Tu es sûre que ça va Quinn ? Tu parles vite et tu chuchotes, il y a quelqu'un chez toi ? **

_Euh..oui et non.._

**Quinn!**

_Écoute il faut absolument que tu me laisse dormir chez toi cette nuit et je t'expliquerais tout_

**C'est pas une parade pour du sexe au moins ?**

_Non mais pour qui tu me prend -riant-_

**Ton rire m'avait manquer**

**Santana :**_ -au loin- _pff comment c'est cul-cul, attention nous voici au monde des bisounours

_Je pense qu'elle est jalouse -riant-_

**oui..la pauvre quand même, cela fait une semaine qu'elle n'a pas vu Britt, tu saurais pas où elle est par hasard ?**

_Hum, euh..Britt..euh non _

**C'est bizarre...tu penses qu'on devrait signaler sa disparition ?**

_Non...elle va revenir ne te fais pas de soucis_

**si tu le dis...préviens nous si tu la croise qu'on sache au moins si elle est vivante**

_Oui j'y manquerais pas, bon je te laisse j'ai des trucs à faire, je viens ce soir disons vers 20h ?_

**20h c'est parfait, à ce soir Q.**

_A ce soir._

**Santana :** alors elle a vu Britt ?

**Rachel :** non...mais elle n'avait pas l'air tranquille, elle chuchotait et elle m'a dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez elle...

**Santana :** il faut qu'on aille voir, Quinn ne connaît personne à New York a part Kurt, Blaine et Brittany...or elle n'aurait pas chuchoter si c'était Kurt ou Blaine!

**Rachel: **oui tu as raison...prend tes clés on y va!

• • •

**Flashback, 3 ans plus tôt: **

_**Darya :** putain mais cours mais cours bouffonne va ! Vas-y on a perdu putain t'es conne ? _

_**Rachel :** parle moi autrement Cooper je suis pas ta pote ! _

_**Santana: **han méchant ça m'aurait pas plus! _

_**Darya:** ta gueule l'immigrée, quand t'auras ton passeport tu pourras venir me parler en attendant tu reste bien au fond de la salle _

_**Santana :** tu vois ce ballon ? Je vais te l'enfoncer où je pense si tu ferme pas ta grande gueule ! _

_**Prof de Sport :** allez ! On arrête de papoter et on joue ! _

_**Santana :** ouais c'est bon, à toi Quinn! _

_Quinn lance le ballon, le jeu reprend._

_**Darya : **putain Rachel tu commences à me saouler, tu sais joué au volley ? T'as rien à faire ici ! _

_**Rachel :** je te rappel que les cours de sport sont obligatoire!_

_**Darya :** on devrait te dispenser_

_**Quinn :** tu peux la fermer deux secondes ? Rachel n'est peut être pas très douée en sport mais elle est bien plus intelligente que toi dans tout le reste, plus gentille et beaucoup plus jolie parce que tout est faux chez toi !_

_**Darya :** excuse nous miss rhinoplastie, t'es tellement démodée que tu figures même plus parmi la liste des personnes influentes à McKinley t'as fais ton temps la grosse, puis il serait temps que tu sortes du placard car tout le monde sait que t'en pince pour la naine au gros pif! Maintenant allez vous toucher dans les vestiaires et laissez les pros jouer ! _

_Certains se mirent à rire, Finn ne prit même pas la défense de Quinn et Rachel qui se retrouvaient seules (avec Santana) contre tous. Quinn étant plutôt de nature sanguine ne perdit pas de temps avant de sauter sur Darya, qu'elle parle sur elle était une chose, elle avait l'habitude depuis sa grossesse, mais elle refusait que Darya s'en prenne à Rachel, elle était encore si petite et si fragile, Quinn ne supportait pas qu'on insulte Rachel, bien qu'elle l'avait fait à plusieurs reprises elle avait toujours pris sa défense face aux autres, il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le droit de lui dire des choses méchantes, cette relation était plutôt malsaine mais c'était leur façon de fonctionner. Pourquoi Darya avait dit à Quinn qu'elle était lesbienne ? Enfin ça se voyait tant que ça ? _

• • •

Kiaraétait sous la douche, Brittany dans la chambre de Quinn et Quinn préparait le repas du midi, l'appartement était calme jusqu'à ce que la sonnette retentisse ce qui fit sursauter Quinn qui espérait ne pas avoir une autre visite aussi surprenante que celle de Kiara, elle ouvrit la porte un peu stressée,

**Quinn :** Santana ! Rachel !

Elle haussa bien le ton histoire que Brittany puisse se cacher. Brittany qui entendit les deux prénoms, ferma la porte de la chambre de Quinn à clés.

**Santana : **où elle est?

**Quinn :** bah qui ?

**Santana :** fait pas l'innocente avec moi Fabray, où est Britt ?

**Quinn : **mais j'en sais rien moi, tu deviens complètement paranoïaque ma pauvre !

**Santana :** pousse toi!

**Quinn:** eh!On rentre pas comme ça chez les gens...t'as été élever où ? Dans une ferme ?

**Santana :** ouais sauf que toi t'es pas « les gens » t'es mon amie, donc laisse moi explorer chez toi

**Rachel :** _-faisant un signe de la main- _hello Quinn.

**Quinn :** oh désolée bébé je t'ai même pas dit bonjour, Santana m'agace déjà avec ses histoires

**Rachel :**_ -embrassant Quinn-_ c'est Santana hein tu finiras par prendre l'habitude -riant-

(un peu plus loin)

**Santana :** ouvre cette porte...Brittany Suzanne Pierce je compte jusqu'à 3...1, 2..bon ok 3

_Santana mit un grand coup de pied dans la porte, celle ci s'ouvrit, la chambre était vide mais la fenêtre grande ouverte, quelques affaires de Brittany étaient dans la chambre, Santana se pencha à la fenêtre et pu voir que Brittany courait par l'escalier de secours, elle décida de la suivre_

**Quinn :**_ -criant- _Santana! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Santana :** _-au loin-_ j'en ai pas fini avec toi Fabray!

**Rachel : **_-à Quinn-_ donc Brittany était ici ? Je pensais qu'on ne devait pas se mentir !

**Quinn :** je suis désolée mais je lui avait promit de garder le secret, c'est toi même qui m'a dit qu'on avait tous des secrets !

**Rachel : **oui mais pas des secrets qui font du mal aux gens ! On s'est vraiment inquiétée pendant une semaine !

**Kiara :** _-arrivant dans la chambre-_ eh bah dis donc qu'elle raffut!

**Rachel : **euh.._-à Quinn-_ tu m'expliques ce qu'elle fait là ?

**Quinn :** hum, justement j'allais t'en parler

**Kiara :** comme tu vois je squatte ici pour la nuit, j'ai été agressée et je n'avait nul part où aller!

**Rachel :** oh mon dieu...mais qui t'as fait ça?

**Kiara :** je n'ai pas envie de le dire...

**Rachel :** il faut que tu portes plainte Kiara

**Kiara :** je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais que je porte plainte contre cette personne crois moi

**Rachel :** je connais cette personne ?

Kiara hocha la tête.

**Quinn :** et bien dis nous qui c'est!

Kiara se mit à pleurer, Quinn l'a prit dans ses bras,

**Quinn : **ça va aller...

**Kiara :** je voulais pas...je..je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça

**Quinn :** dis nous...

**Kiara : **c'est Noah...hier soir il m'a frappé, on s'est disputé il avait bu et il s'est mit à me frapper

**Rachel:** c'est impossible...oh mon dieu non

**Quinn :** ce sont souvent ceux qu'on soupçonne le moins

**Rachel :** mais il n'aurait pas pu faire ça quand même...

**Kiara: **je...je n'aurait pas du vous en parler, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille

**Quinn :** non attend Kiara, on est pas là pour te juger!

• • •

_[au même moment]_

**Santana :** Brittany! Arrête toi!

_Brittany était sur le toit, à un pas elle tombait dans le vide, une chute de 15m l'attendait au moindre geste, ne pouvant ni avancer, ni reculer, elle se retrouva face à Santana, elle se mit à trembler, la peur du vide lui pris et ses genoux fléchirent, Santana la tira par le bras vers elle,_

**Brittany : **non lâche moi.

**Santana:** mais Britt arrête...je ne vais rien te faire bon sang pourquoi tu as peur de moi comme ça?

**Brittany :** je sais que tu vas me faire du mal, tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de moi, tu prépare un plan depuis des années et tu te sers de moi parce que je suis débile!

**Santana :** mais...comment tu peux penser une chose pareille?

**Brittany : **j'ai reçu une lettre anonyme, et tout était écrit noir sur blanc, je ne veux plus que tu m'approches

**Santana :** ces lettres sont fausse, cette personne à aussi dit à Quinn que j'avais couché avec Rachel alors que c'était faux! Arrête de croire à ces conneries. Je t'aime, et je t'aime vraiment, j'ai beau être une sale garce je n'ai jamais fait de mal à quelqu'un volontairement, et ce n'est pas à toi que je le ferais, reviens vivre à la maison, c'est vide sans toi...

**Brittany :** _-se mettant à pleurer-_ je suis désolée...je suis tellement désolée d'avoir douté de toi, tu as du te sentir tellement seule..je n'en peux plus Santana je n'en peux plus de ces lettres, de n'avoir aucune piste, d'être sans arrêt menacée c'est trop dur

**Santana :** _-prenant Brittany dans ses bras-_ je sais, mais on surmontera ça ensemble...ne t'inquiète pas Brittany, à partir de maintenant on ne se laissera plus tomber pour n'importe qui et n'importe quoi, mais il faut que tu me promette de ne plus douter de moi...

**Brittany :** je te le promet.

• • •

**Santana :** Fabray, la prochaine fois que tu me mens comme ça je te met un coup de pied au cul tellement fort que tes genoux vont toucher ta nuque à la vitesse de la lumière compris ?...oh putain qu'est ce qu'elle fout la elle ?

**Kiara :** bonjour à toi aussi Santana.

**Santana : **toi tu fermes ta grande gueule, pourquoi t'as dis à Britt que tu avais trouvé un test de grossesse positif dans mon sac

**Kiara :** tu me dis de fermer ma gueule et tu me poses une question ? Bonjour la logique..

**Santana :** je la tue maintenant ou ?

**Rachel : **laisse la tranquille Santana

**Santana :** ah parce que t'es de son côté ?

**Quinn :** laisse Kiara s'expliquer !

**Kiara : **j'ai trouvé ce test dans ton sac, peut être que quelqu'un l'avait laissé la par erreur où j'en sais rien moi, il y avait une centaine de personnes...

**Santana :** et alors ? Même si ça avait été vrai tu n'avais pas à le dire à Brittany ce ne sont pas tes affaires, tu m'as l'air un peu trop fouineuse et je dois t'avouer que j'aime pas beaucoup ça! Et putain mais c'est quoi ce coquard énorme ? C'est un nouveau mensonge que tu nous prépare ?

**Quinn :** non arrête! Elle s'est faite tabassé

**Santana :** remercions le seigneur au moins je n'ai pas eu à me salir les mains.

Kiara se mit à pleurer.

**Rachel :** t'es conne où quoi ? Ça ne fait rire personne! Noah l'a frappé hier soir et toi tu applaudis ? Je pensais que tu avait changé mais non t'es qu'une sale garce

**Santana :** _-criant-_ et tu crois à ces conneries ? Genre Puck frapper une fille ? Putain mais ce que vous pouvez être naïves elle ment ! C'est une manipulatrice, elle va toute vous fumer une par une

**Quinn :** il vaut mieux que tu t'en aille

**Brittany :** calme toi Santana!

**Santana :** non, non Rachel tu prends la défense de cette pute mythomane et Quinn tu la laisse dormir chez toi et il faudrait que je ne dise rien ?

**Kiara :** arrête s'il te plaît arrête

**Santana :** je vais devenir folle...

**Quinn :** Santana tu sors d'ici!

**Brittany : **ne lui parle pas comme ça Quinn...

**Quinn :** je lui parle comme je veux, ici c'est chez moi!

**Santana :** laisse tomber...viens Brittany on y va!

**Brittany :** c'est mieux que je rentre ce soir, il faut que je prépare mes affaires

Santana poussa un grognement d'agacement et parti en claquant la porte...

**Rachel : **_-confuse- _elle est pas comme ça d'habitude...

**Quinn :** oh arrête, tu ne connais pas la vraie Santana, la tu peux voir à quel point elle peut être une pétasse !

**Rachel:** je sais bien qu'on est toute en colère après elle mais je ne veux pas que tu parles d'elle comme ça s'il te plaît

**Quinn :**...désolée...

**Kiara : **disons qu'elle ne mâche pas ses mots, mais bon c'est vrai je n'ai pas était très sympa avec elle...

**Quinn :** non ce n'est pas ta faute Kiara, je suis désolée que tu ais du subir ça

_le ton de Quinn était rassurant, elle passa une main dans le dos de Kiara le regard plein de compassion ce qui agaça un peu Rachel,_

**Rachel :** bon je vais y aller

**Quinn : **attend tu ne veux pas manger ici ce midi ?

**Rachel : **non merci. J'ai des trucs à faire

**Quinn :** -_étonnée_- hum bon comme tu voudras...au fait je ne pense pas que je vais venir ce soir maintenant qu'un lit s'est libéré

**Rachel :** _-froidement-_ ouais j'm'en doutait un peu...à plus tard Quinn, Kiara.

Elle parti subitement.

**Quinn :** elle n'a pas l'air bien...j'ai dit quelque chose ?

**Kiara : **je n'en sais déjà pas beaucoup sur la nature de votre relation donc...

**Quinn :** on est en couple...enfin en quelque sorte j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'on ai officialisé et les seules au courant sont Santana et Brittany...et maintenant toi, disons qu'on s'embrasse, on couche ensemble et on se voit régulièrement mais...on ne sais jamais dis « je t'aime » par exemple...

**Kiara :** elle aurait peut être besoin que tu lui dise, Rachel a l'air d'être plutôt timide avec ses sentiments

**Quinn :** c'est vrai...je devrais lui dire quand d'après toi ?

**Kiara :** ce soir, fait lui la surprise de venir chez elle et tu lui diras...c'est trop romantique je suis fière de moi _-riant- _

**Quinn :** tu as un rire mignon _-souriant- _

**Kiara :** oh euh merci...

**Quinn :** ça ne te dérange pas de rester seule ici ?

**Kiara :** non ne t'inquiète pas, être seule me fera le plus grand bien

**Quinn :** comme tu voudras en tout cas tu as mon numéro si tu as une question ou un soucis !

**Kiara :** c'est noté.

• • •

**Rachel :** Santana...

**Santana :** alors toi t'es complètement cinglée, de faire confiance à une fille comme Kiara !

**Rachel :** elle n'a rien fait de mal...l'histoire du test de grossesse était bidon et peut être bien que Darya était à la fête et que c'est elle qui l'a mit dedans !

**Santana :** à ton avis pourquoi Darya aurait été à cette fête, Puck n'aurait pas pu l'inviter il l'aurait reconnu donc forcement Kiara la connaît alors... ! Puis t'étais pas censée clamser toi ?

**Rachel :** _-soufflant-_ un peu de respect Lopez

**Santana :** je suis contente que tu sois toujours la, même si tu m'as vraiment énervée à me parler mal comme ça

**Rachel :** je suis désolée, mais tu t'es vraiment emportée et je n'aime pas quand l'ancienne toi refais surface

**Santana :** je sais, mais parfois je ne le contrôle pas...

**Rachel :** tu penses que les adieux que j'étais censée faire sont en rapport avec la venue de Kiara ?

**Santana :** je pense que tu devrais te méfier d'elle oui...et surveiller Quinn

**Rachel : **sans parler à Quinn de Darya ça va être difficile

**Santana :** reste forte Berry, on va bientôt en finir avec cette sale histoire.

• • •

_Il était environs 22h, Brittany était rentrée chez elle avec Santana et Rachel. Elle était dans sa chambre avec Santana regardant toutes les deux un film sur l'ordinateur de cette dernière. Rachel elle, était seule dans sa chambre lisant un livre partagée entre sa lecture et l'attente d'un sms de Quinn pour lui dire bonne nuit, c'était devenu une tradition chez elle. 22H30 toujours aucun message. La sonnette retentit dans l'appartement Rachel se précipita pour aller ouvrir car Brittany et Santana devaient sûrement dormir se levant toutes les deux très tôt demain matin. _

**Rachel : **Quinn !

**Quinn :** -_embrassant Rachel_- tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser seule ce soir ? -riant-

**Rachel : **honnêtement oui...mais je suis tellement contente que tu sois là

**Quinn :** moi aussi je suis contente d'être la, d'être avec toi surtout

**Rachel :** viens on va dans ma chambre

• • •

_Kiara était seule chez Quinn, elle commença a fouiller l'appartement de celle ci, elle tomba sur une vielle boîte de souvenir au dessus de l'armoire de celle ci, elle était pleine de poussière, et son contenu était plutôt surprenant: des photos de Rachel, depuis la première année du lycée, un journal intime (pas fermé) qui ne parlait que de Rachel du premier jour de la première année de lycée jusqu'au dernier jour de la dernière année de lycée, Quinn avait tout écris, comment elle avait détesté la jeune fille et comment elle était passée de la haine à l'amour en passant par l'attirance physique tout était dedans y compris le passage «Darya»_

_**27 Octobre 2010 : **_

_**cher journal, **_

_**oui bon ok je parle à un journal, je suis un peu schizophrène mais bon faites pas attention. Aujourd'hui Darya m'a dit qu'elle allait balancer à tout le monde que je suis à fond sur Rachel...mais c'est entièrement faux! Je fais passer pour la lesbienne de McKinley, déjà que ma grossesse m'a pas beaucoup aidé niveau popularité alors ça...puis bon c'est vrai qu'il m'est arrivé de fantasmer sur Rachel mais non je refuse, je ne suis pas lesbienne. Grr ce gnome m'aura. C'est décidé quand le plan pour faire fuir Darya sera terminé je ferais comprendre à Rachel que je la déteste et elle va vite dégagé non mais! **_

_Elle prit quelques pages du journal en photo avec son téléphone, et pris en photo les photos de Rachel et remit la boîte à sa place._

• • •

**Quinn :** Rachel...il faut que je te dise quelque chose

**Rachel :** je t'écoute _-souriant-_

**Quinn :** voilà, je sais pas trop si on est un vrai couple ou pas, mais mes sentiments grandissent de plus en plus pour toi...je pense à toi le matin, le midi, le soir constamment, c'est un peu cul-cul j'avoue mais c'est vrai, t'es comme une partie de moi...en fait, je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime.

**Rachel :** _-tremblant-_ euh..euh ok.

**Quinn :** ok ? Je m'attendais à une autre réponse que « ok »

**Rachel : **je suis désolée mais il faut que tu t'en ailles Quinn...

**Quinn :** t'es quand même pas en train de me plaquer ?

**Rachel :** je peux plus Quinn...je peux plus te mentir comme ça

**Quinn :** me mentir ? Arrête Rachel tu me fais peur...

**Rachel :** il vaut mieux que tu ne reviennes pas...tu es en danger en restant avec moi

**Quinn :** alors ça c'est la pire excuse que j'ai jamais vue

**Rachel :** je ne veut pas te faire souffrir Quinn, c'est mieux qu'on en reste la

**Quinn :** mais Rachel tu comprends pas ? Je t'aime merde, je ne veut pas te laisser seule

**Rachel :** n'insiste pas, c'est mieux comme ça

**Quinn :** je ne partirais pas

**Rachel :** s'il te plaît...tu..tu es en danger Quinn

**Quinn :** mais putain mais dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

**Rachel :** si tu le sais tu vas me quitter je le sais...

**Quinn :** dis moi !

**Rachel :** Darya...elle est revenue

**Quinn : **oh, putain.

_**Flashback, trois ans plus tôt :**_

_**Darya :** hello beauté _

_**Quinn :** qu'est ce que tu me veux Cooper ? _

_**Darya : **bah je me disais...vue que t'es une sale gouine qui s'assume pas et que j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu, on est seule dans un vestiaires de cheerleaders...c'est excitant non ? _

_**Quinn :** je vois pas où tu veux en venir. _

_**Darya :** oh arrête je vois bien comment tu mattes les filles sous la douche et comment tu reluques Rachel dans les couloirs, en cours tout ça...assume ce que tu es une sale lesbienne. _

_**Quinn :** toi aussi visiblement puisque tu me fais des avances _

_**Darya :** écoute, je peux peut être t'aider à y voir plus clair _

_**Quinn :** pourquoi j'accepterais ton aide alors que Brittany une de mes meilleures amies est bisexuelle, je n'aurait cas lui demander si j'en ressens le besoin mais ça n'arrivera pas car je ne suis pas-_

_Quinn n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Darya l'avait déjà plaquée contre le mûr, l'embrassant sans retenue. Quinn eu une réaction assez déplacée malgré elle ce qui fit sourire narquoisement Darya. _

_**Darya : **j'ai ma réponse. Merci Fabray j'ai le scoop de l'année grâce à toi. _

_Quinn ne pu la retenir et se retrouva bien vite seule dans le vestiaire, elle se mit à pleurer, ça y est elle était fichue. _

• • •

**FINISH. Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je n'avait rien d'autre à ajouter, je ne voulais pas trop précipiter les choses et comme je suis un peu fatiguée je risquerais de raconter n'importe quoi. **

**Pensez vous que Puck à vraiment frappé Kiara où est ce une manipulation de cette dernière ? **

**Quel est ce secret si énorme avec Darya ? Laissez vos idées je me demande si certain(e)s d'entre vous on des pistes ^_^ **

**Dans le prochain chapitre Rachel apprendra des choses surprenante sur Quinn, et Brittany fera une révélation à Santana. Je vais également faire réapparaître ou tout du moins évoquer un ancien personnage qui pourrait faire plaisir à une des quatre filles je vous en dit pas plus =p **

**Bon voilà tout y est, merci encore pour vos reviews toute mignonne je les lis toutes et vous êtes vraiment adorables Déjà 40 reviews c'est génial ! **

**A la prochaine. XOXO **


End file.
